Undead Hearts
by xxkolvinas
Summary: Kol and Davina met in the 10th Century A.D. She was witness of the birth of the vampire race. What will happen with the young romance when Kol is turned into a bloodthirsty monster? Will the family survive? Will the offspring of the young love live?
1. Chapter 1

The Mikaelson family. One of the greatest and powerful family of the old world. A marriage between Esther and Mikael Mikaelson resulting to seven beautiful children. The eldest, Freya died due to an infection back in the village when the first born son, Finn was just a toddler leaving only him, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. The mother, being the powerful witch she was, thought her children all about magic and boy did Kol loved it. Between all his siblings, he was the best at this skill while his brothers handed swords leaving his baby sister being the girl of the house along with his mother, Esther.

Kol was filled with spirit. He dreamed of become the greatest witch this Earth has ever seen. He lived in a village with his parents and siblings. His eyes glowed every time his mother thought him magic. He knew that was his reason to live. But he didn't knew that his reason would change in a matter of time.

"Why aren't you with our brothers?" Rebekah, the only girl in the family aside their mother asked as she entered the room where Kol was sitting on the floor

"I'm trying to concentrate, Bex" Kol replied only to make his sister roll her eyes at him.

"You know Father will be angry when he finds out you stayed here doing your magic instead of going hunting with our brothers" Rebekah said as she held a basket filled with dirty clothes of her family.

"Father isn't here, is he? He would only find out if somebody tell him and you're not going to do that, aren't you, sister?" He asked back and his little sister sighed.

"I won't but please be careful around father" she replied only to make Kol look up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" he asked angry as his sister kept him from continue his magical work.

"One day, you will thank me for caring" Rebekah replied and left the room leaving Kol alone.

He sighed in relief. He wanted so bad to continue his work. He didn't cared if his father entered in that exact moment. He didn't cared if Rebekah tells him. He didn't cared for anything else in the world. He wanted to become the greatest witch and he will.

That very same afternoon, the Mikaelson clan sat eating dinner that Rebekah and Esther made. It was an awkward silence as they ate the deer. Mikael was back and for sure had many, many questions. Kol continue looking down the whole time not bothering to face his father. He knew he did something wrong but he knew his dearest sister would never tell anyone what he did.

"How was hunting, my sons?" Mikael asked making Kol look up quickly. He tried to play it like everything was alright but of course, his father could sense terror in his son's eyes.

"It went well. Elijah here thought young Henrik a new skill" Finn, the older of his brothers, replied.

"That's nice" Mikael said and flashed a glare to his youngest son. Kol quickly noticed the glare and looked down at his food. He couldn't even bother eat. He was too scared too.

"Tell me, Kol, how was hunting?" Mikael asked and fear covered the young man face.

"Fine, I guess" he replied and his father let out a scoff making Rebekah nervous for her brother.

"What did Kol do, Niklaus?" Mikael asked the least favorite of his sons. He knew Klaus wouldn't lie to him. He was too scared to.

"Well, he, um, we" Klaus started to stutter and Mikael knew exactly what was happening.

"Liars!" he yelled frustrated and smacked the table they were eating at. His wife jumped at the sound of both table and her husband's yell.

"Father-" Kol began saying but was cut off.

"You didn't went hunting. Why?" Mikael asked and Kol looked at him filled with remorse? He didn't knew exactly what was he feeling.

"I was… working" the youngest male Mikaelson replied only to make his father scoff.

"Working on what? What could be more important than your duties?" he asked and Kol took a deep breath before facing his father once again.

"Magic" Kol replied simply. All his siblings lowered their heads. They new exactly what was going to happen.

Mikael stood up from his chair in the table and walked towards Kol. His son kept his eyes on the food he hasn't touched. Esther closed her eyes so warm salty tears wouldn't leave them. Mikael grabbed Kol by the neck so his eyes were met his.

"This is the last time this happens, do you understand me?" He asked his son as Kol's face turned bloody red as his lungs were out of air. He tried to nod but the strength of his father didn't let him. "I said, do you understand?" Mikael asked once again and Kol fought so words could come out of his mouth.

"I understand" he replied and Mikael let go of his throat and Kol held his neck begging the earth for air.

"This diner is over" Mikael said and left the dining room before storming off to what you can call his sleeping room.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked as she stood up to aid her brother.

"I'm fine" Kol replied and stood up.

"Please, just next time come with us." Henrik said and Kol flashed him a weak and sad smile.

"We'll see about that" he replied with his signature grin.

He wanted to prove he wasn't weak. He wanted to prove that his father didn't scared him even thought he feared him.

* * *

After that horrible dinner, Kol went into his what you call sleeping room and got himself under a quilt. He started wondering why the world was so cruel? What did it hurt so much to live? He asked himself over and over if everything was worth it. Was it? Will his life ever change for the better or will he always stay the same? Lonely and unloved.

* * *

Three villages from the Mikaelson's village lived a beautiful young girl with ocean blue eyes along with her mother. Davina Claire was the young girl every boy desired. She was pretty, strong and alike the Mikaelsons, very powerful. She didn't had a good life, tho. Her mother was very abusive of her and only kept her under her roof for Davina's power. She wanted to wed her daughter and get money in exchange.

Davina spends most of her days inside her home taking care of things. Cleaning, cooking, washing clothes… every chore a 'woman' should do. She would cry herself to sleep in the dark cold nights wondering what she did to her mother so the woman who placed her on this world would hate her. She just wanted that stupid little answer.

As the moon appeared and the stars shine in the very dark, Davina sat on her room writing letters. They didn't had a whom or what. She just needed to clear her mind and writing down was a good therapy for the young girl.

"Here" her mother said as she entered and handed an old kind of book to her daughter.

"What is this?" Davina asked taking the book from her mother's hands.

"You need to be stronger, my child, wiser and everything in this book will help you" her mother replied only making Davina more confused.

"What are you talking about, Mother?" she asked and her mother sighed before sitting down next to her.

"You have a gift, my dear. You have to embrace it sooner or later. You have to learn how to use it so you can teach your children one day and their children after that" her mother replied and Davina stared down at the old book.

"How can I embrace it?" Davina asked to her mother only to form the biggest smile across her face. That question make her mother so happy, proud, excited. Everything that Davina didn't knew her mother could feel.

"Read, Davina. Become wiser and with time, the power will do his thing. Remember, you owe me" her mother remind her only to make her frown.

A few months ago, Davina's mother arranged a marriage so Davina could wed a rich young boy from the village nearby. Davina hated the idea. She always wanted to be marry by love and affection. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone she cared deeply about. Her soulmate. She knew that rich boy wasn't the answer.

She prayed and prayed… and prayed. She cried endless times to her mother to think it twice. Her life would be over if her mother make her become a bride.

After all the tears and fights, eventually her mother gave in. She was so sick and tired of her daughter's cries that she called off the wedding but only after making a deal with Davina. She wouldn't marry the boy but she would be part of a sacred ritual that was passed into generations.

Davina didn't knew which ritual and what she had to do but everything was better than an arrange marriage… right?

"I know, mother. I swear I will make it up to you" Davina said and her mother placed a hand on her daughter's porcelain cheek.

"I know you will, my child" she replied and kissed Davina's forehead before leaving the room.

Davina took a deep breath before opening the book. She noticed it was a grimoire since it had magic written all over. She intend to loose sleep in order to get all of this information into her brain and she will. Everything for her freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Things will get spicy in this story soon, I just need to make some background first. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

A few days after the 'incident', Kol decided it was time to finally join his brothers in a hunt. He didn't wanted to please his father but he knew sooner or later, Mikael would get what he wanted… and he did.

With an angry face, Kol stood outside of his family's home waiting for his brothers. A few minutes later, each and every one of them came out with bows and arrows ready to catch some deer or whatever they can find.

"Finally decided to join us, brother?" Finn asked as he handed his younger brother some arrows.

"Is either this or another slap in the face" Kol replied making Elijah chuckle.

"Is not as bad as you think." Klaus said making Kol nod.

"I know but it isn't my desire being here." Kol replied gathering all his equipment.

"It will be over before you know it." Henrik said and Kol let out a big, deep sigh.

Once the brothers got everything ready, they started walking deep into the forest. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the plants smelled more today than ever. It was the perfect day for a good hunt.

The Mikaelson boys found themselves in the middle of the forest when Finn demanded to stop. The others looked confused at their eldest brother.

"Rules." Was the only word Finn said.

"Niklaus and Elijah are with me. Kol you are with Henrik." He said only to make Kol roll his eyes.

"Of course, leave me babysitting." Kol replied making his younger brother roll eyes at him.

"I have been out hunting more times than you. You will be surprised in what I can do." Henrik said only to a smirk to form in Finn's face.

"Our little brother is right. He can teach you a thing or two, Kol." Elijah said before he and the three eldest Mikaelson brothers continued their journey towards north.

After a few minutes, Kol and Henrik reached the border of their village. It was dangerous to cross that path and even more leaving their home.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" the younger brother asked.

"I'm positive. You wanted to make our family proud so I'm helping you. In this side there are the biggest deer. We can catch one and shove it in our brother's faces." Kol replied with his signature grin.

"But what if someone catches us?" Henrik asked and Kol faced him placing his hand on his younger brother shoulder.

"Do you believe me when I say that I'll always keep you safe?" Kol asked and Henrik looked up at his older brother before nodding. "Then go ahead, let's find us some deer and have a big family feast." Kol said only to make his baby brother smile in happiness.

 _Clack_

There was a sound gathering the attention of the brothers. Kol pulled Henrik back protectively before following the sound. Their eyes sparkled like stars in a black night when they saw a deer eating some leaves not far than ten feet from them.

"Do you have everything ready?" Kol asked and Henrik nodded before pulling the arrow back and pointing to the wild animal.

Kol placed himself behind his brother and held his shoulders. "Now, have all your attention on him. Think smarter than him. You're stronger and you know what you want." He said in a mode of whisper.

Henrik nodded before taking a deep breath. His coffee brown eyes still laying on the beast.

"Ready?" Kol asked and Henrik took a deep breath before realizing the bow. The arrow went straight into the deer's heart. The poor animal fell into the wet grass as life floated out of him. "You did it!" Kol said happy and messed his brother's hair.

They ran towards the animal and looked down. They got everything ready and got a bag for the deer's body that was soon to be their dinner.

They began walking back home when Kol's ears were filled with a sad melody. It was a cry, a girl's cry coming not so far away.

"What is that?" He asked as he looked around.

"I don't know but we should get back." Henrik replied holding the deer close to his shoulders.

"It's coming this way." Kol said and began walking towards some bushes.

Henrik rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before following his brother who was looking for the cries. The soft beautiful cries. They stopped moving when they saw a girl. A small petite girl in a white dress sitting on a rock next to the river.

"Kol-" Henrik began saying as he noticed that the crying girl got all of his brother's attention.

"Go back home and take the deer with you." Kol said not taking his eyes off the crying girl

"But what about you?" Henrik asked not believing what his brother was saying.

""I will be behind you but please, go home." Kol replied.

Henrik looked one more time at the crying girl and one more time at the path to his home. He didn't knew what do to. If he make his way home, he would have to give explanations of Kol. If he stayed behind, he would have to earn a slap from his father.

That last thought completely changed his mind. He didn't wanted to get on his Mikael's bad side. No one wanted. He took a deep inhale before running back to the village with the deer handing from his shoulders.

Kol continued looking at the crying girl. He didn't knew why but it seemed like she was calling out for him. Like a siren calling out to her sailor. He decided enough was enough. He wanted to know what was happening with the poor creature.

He walked out of the bushes and make his way towards the girl. The white dressed didn't seemed to noticed she had company due to her cries. Kol continue looking at her and without thinking, his right hand make its way into the girl's shoulder.

The girl gasped as she felt the touch. She jumped and her eyes met Kol's. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes connected with his chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scared you." Kol said and the girl held her arms close to her body in a protective manner.

"Who are you?" The girl asked not caring for what Kol just said.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson. I live in the village nearby. I saw you here crying your heart out and thought something was wrong." Kol explained and the girl inspected him.

Her blue eyes were red and puffy due to the crying. Her cheeks had her tears marked. She continued looking at the Mikaelson boy. She didn't knew if she should trust the guy. For all she knew he could be another one of those boys who only wanted to take advantage of her. He didn't cared about her well being. He only cared about his pleasure.

But something felt different to her about this Kol Mikaelson. In his eyes, she could see he was humble and scared if something happened to her. But why? They just met.

"Nothing's wrong." The girl said and Kol raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're lying to me. You're obviously upset." Kol said and walked closer to the girl. "What is your name?" He asked and the girl's eyes moved from her feet to his face.

Kol felt something inside of him crack wide open when he felt the connection between the young two. The girl didn't understood why but she felt the same way.

"Davina… Davina Claire." Davina replied making Kol smile.

She trusted him. Only if they met only a few minutes ago, Davina Claire trusted Kol Mikaelson.

"What's on your mind, Davina Claire?" Kol asked trying to activate a conversation between the two of them. This girl seemed mysterious. His heart wanted to know more about him.

"Why would I tell a complete stranger my problems?" Davina asked with a grin forming on her beautiful porcelain face.

"Maybe this stranger understands you more than you think." Kol replied returning the grin back to Davina.

She let out a chuckle and sat down on a rock facing the river in front of them.

"My family… our story is complicated." Davina said.

She didn't wanted to tell a stranger about her powers. Little did she knew that her stranger had the same gift as her.

"Tell me more, darling." Kol replied and held Davina's hand.

At her touch, he felt something powerful. Like lighting cursing all over his body. He knew exactly what was happening but he couldn't dare say it.

 _Davina Claire was a witch._

The young two continued talking for the rest of the day. Their hopes and dreams, places in the world they wanted to see… everything. They found a friend in each other. They had more in common than they thought.

Davina was thankful to her mother for fighting with her. If that didn't had happened, Davina wouldn't run away to another village to sob in front of a river and she would had never met Kol Mikaelson.

Kol kept listening to every word that came from Davina's lips. He fell in love with sitting on a rock and heard a girl talk. He never told her about him being a witch since she never told him about her being one. He knew that conversation will take time between the two of them. He was able to wait for the right time. For now, they just enjoyed each others company.

The sun started to set and Davina looked at Kol with a smile on her face. "It's late, I should be on my way home." She said and stood up from their precious rock.

"Me too." He replied and stood up as well.

It was an awkward silence between the pair. Finally, Kol broke it and looked once again at Davina.

"It was very nice to meet you, Davina Claire. I hope we can continue this." He said only making Davina smile.

"And we will." She replied and started walking in Kol's opposite direction.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS**

That was all it took Kol Mikaelson to fell in love with Davina Claire. After that day if hunting and meeting the incredible girl, they kept meeting in that very same spot. They continued their talks about life and the look in their eyes told everything.

He fell for this girl… hard. Her laugh was music to his ear, her smile brighter his day, her eyes sparkled his mind. Everything about Davina Claire was perfect for him.

Davina felt the same way about Kol. She found someone who she could trust. Someone who would always be there unlike her mother. Being with Kol was the best part of her days.

"Look!" Davina shouted smiling and pointed towards a little butterfly that was flying on top of the pair.

Kol chuckled and observed the butterfly as well. He wanted so bad to tell her about his feeling but the fear of being rejected got the best of him.

"It's beautiful." He replied making Davina giggle.

He knew sooner or later he will tell Davina about his true feeling. He needed to get it out of his chest but that moment, right there wasn't the best. He was willing to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and favorite. Tell me what you think of the story so far. What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I will try to update daily. Leave a review and let me know if you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS**

Kol and Davina walked in one of the villages that were in the center of one another. Kol couldn't get enough of Davina. He loved being around her. He loved her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her personality. In the end, he loved _her._

He couldn't dare say it aloud or either tell any of his siblings. No one knew about his encounters with Davina. She was his pretty little secret and he wanted to keep it that way. One thing he knew is the dangers that flew through his family and they knowing of Davina could end badly for her.

"What's on your mind?" Davina asked as she and Kol walked in the middle of the unknown village. It was the best hideout for them. Nobody knew about them in that place.

"Nothing." He replied only to make Davina stop walking and look up at his friend.

"You can tell me anything, you know that Kol." She said making Kol sigh.

"I know but I promise, it's not a big deal." He replied but he knew how Davina was. A stubborn girl who never takes no for an answer.

All it took was a look… a look for breaking the silent. A look from Davina's face to make Kol made up his mind. It was now or never and he couldn't live with himself if she never knew.

"Fine." He said and took Davina's hand leading her behind more trees.

If he was going to do this, it should be private. He wanted it to be perfect but he knew it was far from that. He only needed to put the words out there so he could know how she feels.

"Kol, you're scaring me." Davina said raising an eyebrow as she saw her male friend pace around with sweat forming in his hands.

"Davina… I have no way of saying this." Kol said only to make Davina more anxious.

"Say what?" she asked walking closer to Kol.

He took a deep breath and his chocolate eyes met her ocean ones. All his fear went away when he looked at Davina's face. Sweetness and humbleness was all he could read. He flashed a smile to her before taking her hand.

"Davina, after all the time we had together and all those amazing moments I realized that I didn't just found a friend. I found something more." Kol said and a smile appeared across Davina's face.

"What are you exactly saying?" she asked not wiping the smile on her face. She knew exactly what Kol was saying but she wanted his lips to be the ones to say it.

"I'm saying that I… I love you, Davina Claire." He replied.

It was like ripping an band aid off. Easy to say but his fear grew back as Davina just stared at his eyes with a smile across her face. He couldn't tell what would happen next.

"You don't have to feel the same way, I understand-" Kol began saying but Davina shook her head no and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for months." She said making Kol smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you serious?" he asked and giggles came out of Davina's lips.

"I love you too, Kol Mikaelson." Davina replied and Kol's smile grew wider.

He just stood there with his love under an oak tree looking down. He felt so lucky on that moment. He had the girl he always wanted.

Davina stroke his cheek still with a smile on her face. The next thing she knew, Kol started to lean in until their lips touched. They connected and move in perfect symphony. If only cameras existed back then so they could capture this sweet moment.

After they pulled away, the smiles of their faces couldn't go away. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the conversation started once again.

"So that means we're official?" Davina asked and Kol chuckled before nodding.

"We are." He replied before crashing his lips with hers once again.

Davina pulled away and placed a hand on Kol's chest. Worry was written all over her face. "But we have to keep it a secret. My mother cannot know or else she will get angry at me." She said and Kol cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Then it will be our dirty little secret." He replied with the largest grin on his face.

* * *

 **FOUR MONTHS**

After tha magical day, everything went amazing with Kol and Davina. They started doing normal couple things. They went on dates while more kisses were on the making. A week after their kiss, Davina confessed to Kol that she was a witch. He chuckled when he heard it and told her he knew all along. Davina felt kind of stupid for now realized it but Kol kissed her worries away.

It was a summer afternoon as Kol waited for Davina. She send him a message using magic letting him know to meet her at their special place meaning the rock in front of the river that they met. That was their special place and no one could change that.

Kol paced anxiously waiting for his love. He feared something bad has happened to her… and he was right.

Davina appeared on their special place with tears rolling down her cheek and her red puffy eyes. Kol's eyes widened as he saw her in that status.

"Davina!" he said and ran towards her holding her arms.

Davina looked up to meet Kol's eyes. "K-Kol" she muttered and broke down crying.

Kol held Davina close to his chest and massaged her hair. He whispered beautiful things on her ear trying to calm her down. Luckily, it was a result and Davina started sniffing. Kol pulled away and cupped her face and wiped away her tears using his thumb.

"Love, what happened?" Kol asked still cupping Davina's cheek.

"She left… she left." Davina replied and started sobbing once again. Kol ran circles around her back and kissed her forehead.

"Who left, darling?" He asked and Davina looked up at him.

"My mother. She left me." Davina replied and Kol's eyes widened.

The first thing that flew into his mind was guilt. Was it because he and Davina were in a relationship? Was it because Davina arrived late at home for being with him? Maybe her mother didn't thought Kol was not good enough for Davina?

"Why? Why did she left?" Kol asked.

Davina was now more calmly. Her tears went away and the only thing that was coming out of her mouth were sniffles.

"Do you remember the ritual she wanted me to be part of?" Davina asked making Kol nod.

He hated Davina's mother without knowing her. He hated her due to the fact that she was willing to marry Davina to a total stranger just for money.

"Yes, love. I remember." Kol replied.

"The ritual is called The Harvest-" Davina began saying and Kol's eyes widened. "Is a ritual where-" Davina wanted to explain but Kol stopped her.

"I know what The Harvest is. I studied it before." Kol said without emotion whatsoever.

He knew the cruelty of that ritual. He couldn't believe Davina's mother wanted her to be part of such low life.

"My mother wanted it to take place next week but… but I couldn't." Davina said and broke down crying once again. Kol wrapped his arms around her and listened to her. "It meant me dying… I don't want to die." She said breaking Kol's heart.

"And you won't. No one will lay a hand on you. I guarantee you that" he replied and kissed Davina's forehead.

"But now she left and I'm completely alone." Davina said and Kol pulled away from her with a smile on his face.

"And who said you are alone, darling? Who am I, then?" He asked making Davina laughed. Finally, his favorite music to his ears.

"Can you come home with me for a few hours? I don't want to be by myself." She said and Kol moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"No problem, love." He replied and they started their journey towards Davina's home.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Davina and Kol finally arrived at Davina's home. It was Kol's first time there so everything inside was new to him.

"Home sweet home." Davina said as they entered.

Kol looked at her and flashed a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "I can make us diner if you're hungry." She said walking towards the kitchen making Kol follow.

"You don't have to do that, darling." He said and Davina smiled at him.

"But I want to." She replied and started grabbing all the ingredients.

Kol chuckled and walked towards her so he was beside his love. "Fine, but I will help you." He said and Davina nodded.

"Fair enough." She replied and with that, they started making dinner.

Everything was great. They laughed while cooking and while the meal cooked itself, Kol even thought her some magic. For her, it was the perfect afternoon.

A few hours later, dinner was ready. The cooked chicken with some vegetables. They didn't went all the way since Davina says she's not the best cook but Kol begs to differ. Kol sorted out the dining table while Davina placed the food down.

"Dinner is served." Davina said and Kol smiled before kissing her shoulder.

"It smells delicious, love. Thank you." He replied making Davina giggle.

They were about to take a seat when what you can call door make a sound. Davina looked over at Kol and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting someone?" Kol asked and Davina shook her head no.

The couple walked towards the door and opened it revealing a little surprise for the male.

"Rebekah?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it and let me know in the reviews if you do. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Rebekah?"_

"Kol? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked as she saw her brother in a stranger's home.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kol replied and stood in front of Davina.

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked pointing towards the blue eyed girl.

"The better question is, who are you?" Davina asked back before folding her hands on her chest.

"I asked first." Rebekah replied and glared at the girl in front of her.

"Yes but you're in my home." Davina said and a smirk appeared on her face.

Kol knew so well that he thought Davina that. He smiled at her and looked back at his younger sister.

"She asked you a question, Bex." Kol said and copied his girl's grin.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol's sister. Now, who are you?" Rebekah asked and Davina's eyes widened.

She couldn't believed she just met his lover's sister and the way all went down wasn't the perfect one. She knew Rebekah was important to Kol and he was important to her so both of the young woman had to get along.

"I'm Davina… Kol's girlfriend." Davina replied and Rebekah's jaw dropped.

The Mikaelson girl covered her mouth with her hands and gasp. She couldn't believe what the blue eyed girl just told her.

"Did I heard right? My brother's girlfriend?" Rebekah asked with the largest smile planted on her face.

"That's right, Davina is my girlfriend." Kol replied and wrapped one arm around Davina's waist making the little witch smile.

A few moments later, Davina let enter Rebekah into her home. She and Kol explained the blond girl about their relationship and why they needed to be kept a secret. Rebekah was so happy and proud for her brother. He found love and she wanted to do the same. Having a soulmate is a dream of hers and she's positive that she's going to get it. No matter how long it takes.

"But I don't understand. How did you knew I was here, Bex?" Kol asked his sister as the three sat on Davina's what you can call living room.

"I didn't. Mother fetch me to get her friend." Rebekah replied leaving her brother confused.

"But you're not friends with my mother." Kol said and looked over at Davina who had a thinking face.

"No but I think Davina's mother is. Mother told me that her friend lived with her daughter who was a very powerful witch as well." Rebekah explained and Davina nodded.

"Well I'm sorry for her but she won't find her." Davina said and looked down at her hands letting out a sad sight.

She told Rebekah all about her mother leaving her for some crazy ritual. Rebekah was heartbroken hearing Davina's story. She knew the poor girl was so much than a magic object.

Hours later, the sun started to say goodbye to all the Vikings villages and Rebekah knew she needed to get back home.

"I should get back and inform Mother about her friend. Don't worry, Davina. I won't say anything about you and my brother." Rebekah said making the blue eye girl smile.

"Thank you so much." Davina replied.

Kol stood up next to his sister and nodded.

"Yes, we should go." He said taking all of Davina's attention.

"Wait, you're leaving too?" She asked and stood up.

Her face broke Kol's heart. She seemed scared and lonely. He hated seeing her that way.

"I have to, love. If my father or mother finds out I wasn't home, they'll kill me." Kol replied with a small chuckle at the end.

Rebekah just stood there looking at the couple. She realized that Davina needed her brother in this moments. Her mother just left and she is burnable.

"Stay, I'll cover for you." Rebekah said to her brother making a smile appear on Davina's face.

"What? Are you sure?" The male asked making his sister nod.

"It's clearly that Davina needs you. Don't worry, Mother and Father will never find out." Rebekah replied.

* * *

After Rebekah left, Kol and Davina stayed in the kitchen cleaning all the mess from that day's dinner. It was filled with laughs since Kol always had the need to make his lover smile.

"It's late. We should really get to bed." Kol said and Davina smirked at him.

"I think I have other ideas." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Kol said making Davina's cheek turn red.

He meant every single word of it. He couldn't live with himself if something happens to Davina. He needed to be sure before they did something they would regret.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Kol. I couldn't think of anyone better to do this with." Davina replied making a smile appear on the young Mikaelson's face.

The rest was _dot dot dot._

* * *

A few weeks after Kol and Davina's magical night, Davina started to get really ill. She didn't knew why or what but her headaches had gone worst. She threw up everything that she cooked and sometimes had fevers resulting to magic accidents.

She could remember a day that Kol left her home and she went outside to check on her garden. She smiled when she saw roses starting to bloom until everything became blurry. Her head was spinning and sweat came out of her forehead. The next thing she knew, she burned the roses due to her magic.

Davina couldn't bring herself to tell Kol. It might worry him and she didn't want that. She knew exactly what she had to do… visit a healer.

The young witch knocked at the door of Athena, the healer in Davina's village. She waited anxiously for the woman until she was revealed.

"Davina? To what do I owe the pleasure?" The old woman asked as she saw the little witch in front of her.

"I need your help, Athena. I'm not feeling very well and I'm loosing control of my magic." Davina explained and the healer gave her a soft and warm smile.

"Come in, my child." She said and let Davina entered her home.

Davina looked around at the healer's home in amazement. It was filled with all kinds of stuff that the little witch didn't knew exactly what they were. She told Athena all of her symptoms and they even talked about Davina's mother and her absence.

"Spit here, my love." Athena told the young girl as she gave her a wooden bowl.

Davina raised an eyebrow in confusion but she didn't even bothered to ask why. She had enough of being sick so she did what she was told.

Athena picked the wooden bowl and mixed it with some stuff that Davina was so confused. She followed the old woman who started chanting. Davina paced around the room waiting for the healer to say something. What if it was something worse than what Davina thought? What if she was dying? What if-

"I have your answers, child." Athena said and opened her eyes facing Davina.

The little witch stood in front of Athena and waited for an answer.

"Is it that bad?" Davina asked the old lady who flashed a smile at the young girl.

"Depends on your point of view." Athena replied only making Davina more worried.

"I'm confused." Davina said and Athena let out a chuckle.

" _Davina, you're with child."_

* * *

After hearing those four words, the young witch needed some minutes to process. She sat down and heard the words again and again in her head.

"Are you sure?" Where the only words that came out of the expecting mother's mouth.

"Yes, dear." Athena replied and rubbed Davina's shoulder.

"What should I do?" Davina asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"That is up to you, child." Athena replied and Davina nodded.

Should she tell Kol? She knew Kol would be an amazing father but will he want a baby? What if he leaves her? She cannot raise a child alone.

"I have to tell the father." Davina said and stood up meeting Athena's eyes.

The old healer nodded and grabbed the young witch's hands.

"You will be an amazing mother, Davina. Take care of yourself and that little one." Athena said and flashed a warm smile towards the young girl who looked scared at the world.

"Thank you, Athena." Davina replied and hugged the healer before leaving her home.

* * *

The Claire witch started walking back to her home. She decided once she was there she'll send Kol a message using magic letting him know that they need to talk.

As she walk, she placed a hand on her flat stomach which she now knew that contained a child. Kol's and hers child.

"Oh how you surprised me, little one." She said with a giggle as she make her way home.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this seems rushed. I'm not an author that is into smut so i didn't gave too much info on that part. Anyways, don't forget to follow the story, like and leave a nice review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Things are heating up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours after Davina arrived home, Kol did the same. He announce himself and entered knowing that Davina was inside waiting for him. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him for a kiss.

"We need to talk." She said right after pulling away.

"I hope you're not ending it up this soon." Kol replied making the little witch laugh.

"Not a chance." She said as they both sat down.

"What's on your mind, love?" Kol asked while placing a hand on Davina's tight.

The female witch took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him. It was Kol's right knowing that he was bound to be a father in just a few months. Also, she needed to take it off her chest. She couldn't sleep in the night if she kept this from Kol.

When she planned the conversation in her head, it was so easy. Those two words came out of her mouth like her favorite song. But now, it was the most difficult thing Davina Claire had to say.

"You know that I love you, right?" The young girl asked and took her lover's hand.

"And I love you." Kol replied and stroke Davina's porcelain cheek.

The blue eyed girl took a deep breath and gathered all the courage in the world. She needed more than that to come clear to Kol.

"You're scaring me, Davina. What's wrong?" Kol asked making a smile form on Davina's face.

She knew that he cared. He was the sweetest person she has ever met in her life. She knew she could trust him and he will never leave her… right?

"Promise me you won't get mad." Davina replied and Kol nodded without hesitation.

"I could never be mad at you, love." He said and Davina closed her eyes once again.

She felt her heart going as twice the beat. Her hands started to shake and sweat appeared on them. Kol noticed and held them with his. Davina felt safe. She felt at home.

" _Kol, I'm pregnant"_

The brave and beautiful blue eyed girl said it. It took all her courage but she finally took those words out of her mouth. She felt a relief for a second but that was before studying Kol's face.

He seemed shock and pulled his hands away from hers. She stared at the floor without saying a word. Davina felt her heart break as he saw the man he loved sitting next to her without an expression.

"You're angry." The girl said and stood up walking away.

Before she could reach further, Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Their eyes met and Davina's were starting to fill with tears.

"I need you to say something." Davina cried.

Those words opened Kol's eyes. He noticed he was hurting Davina. He didn't wanted to cause her pain.

"I'm not angry." Kol said without an emotion but still holding Davina's hands while facing her.

"You're not that good of an actor." Davina replied and wiped away her tears.

"I'm just shocked, love, that's all." Kol said and rubbed his thumb on Davina's hand.

"Are you sure? If I choose to keep the baby, would you help me raise it?" Davina asked crying only for a smile to appear in Kol's face.

"Of course I will, darling. It's our child. We're in this together. I love you and I'm so happy that we're having a baby." Kol replied and Davina's sad tears turned into happy ones.

"Really?" She asked chuckling and wiping away the salty tears.

"I swear it, love. I want to be part of my child's life, Davina. I want to be part of your life." He replied and cupped Davina's cheeks.

She laughed. It was obvious she was already having mood swings. Kol chuckled before crashing his lips into hers. It was the perfect moment for the pair.

In that exact moment, Davina thought of her life with Kol and the baby. He will teach her son or daughter how to hunt, do spells and he will be the greatest father in the whole village. Davina looked around the room and could imagine hers and Kol's children running around playing with each other. It was all so perfect.

* * *

Kol arrived back home to his village after having many moments with Davina. He promised he will always be there for their child and her. He was so excited for the love of his life having his baby.

"Ah, brother. You're just in time for dinner." Rebekah said as Kol entered their home.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked as Rebekah turned around.

"Sure, you want to talk?" She asked back and her brother nodded.

"In private." He replied motioning her to walk with him.

When the siblings realized they were safe, they sat down and Kol had the biggest smile on his face.

"Someone's happy. Care to tell why?" Rebekah asked smiling back at his brother.

"It's Davina." He replied and his brother chuckled.

"I like her. She seems like a good girl for you." Rebekah admitted.

"Well you'll like her more considering she's carrying your niece or nephew." Kol blurred out making Rebekah's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face.

Kol nodded at his sister and she threw herself at him. She was so happy to be an aunt. Rebekah sure loves children and know she will have one to spoil.

"I'm so happy for you, brother. You will make an amazing father." Rebekah said stroking Kol's back.

"Thank you, Bex." He replied and pulled away.

Her happiness went away once she figured that something else had to be done.

"You understand that you have to tell Mother and Father, right?" The sister asked making her brother frown.

"I know. I plan on telling them tonight." He replied.

"And does Davina knows about this?" Rebekah asked.

"Of course she does. It's our child meaning we will make the decisions together." Kol replied speaking the obvious.

Rebekah just smiled at her brother before stroking his cheek. "Look at you, big brother. All grown up."

* * *

At dinner Kol knew he had to tell his family. Sooner or later they would find out and the sooner the best. All his siblings were at the table along with his father and mother.

"I have an announcement to make." Kol said gathering the attention of everyone at the table.

"Finally decided to grab a sword, son?" Mikael asked.

"Not yet, Father." Kol replied making Mikael scoff.

Kol decided that no matter what happens with his and Davina's child, he will never treat his children like Mikael treats him. He intends to be the best father he can be. He wants to make both mother and child happy.

"And what could be so important to talk about during dinner?" Mikael asked and Kol took a deep breath.

He wasn't like Davina. He didn't wanted to think what to say. He would just say it and hope for the best.

"I have a girlfriend and we have been dating for some time now." Kol replied and his brother's eyes widened.

"Look at you, little brother." Finn says and drinks some of his wine.

"Silence!" Mikael shouts and looks over at Kol. "Do you intend to marry this little girlfriend of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, Father. Her name is Davina." Kol replied.

"She sounds lovely. I cannot wait to meet her." Elijah said before smiling at his brother.

"But that's not all." Kol said and felt all eyes on him.

Every single member of his family was looking at him. His eyes met Rebekah who gave him a soft smile and nodded letting him know everything was okay.

"Davina is pregnant… with my child." Kol said and Klaus spilled his wine all over him.

All eyes were widened and jaws were dropped. They couldn't believed what Kol just told them.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mikael asked with a glare towards his son.

"I'm the father of her child and we intend to keep it." Kol replied.

Everyone knew about Mikael's temper. Every single person knew he was about to do something that maybe in a few years he will regret. When he was about to open his mouth, Esther opened hers first.

"Why don't we meet this Davina?" She asked trying to calm down the situation.

"Right now?" Kol asked and his mother nodded.

"Yes. Bring Davina here so she can have dinner with us. We want to meet the mother of your child." Esther replied and Kol stood up.

"I will be back" He said and left the table leaving a confusing family, except his sister, behind.

* * *

"Kol? What are you doing here?" The tired young witch asked as her lover stood just outside of her home.

"You need to come with me." He replied only making Davina confused.

"Now? But it's nighttime." She said making her boyfriend sigh.

"I know but I told my family about our child. They want to meet you." Kol explained making Davina nervous.

"Oh" Was all the tired girl could say. "How did they take it?" She asked.

"I have no idea that's why I need you to come with me." He replied.

* * *

Kol and Davina arrived at Kol's home. Everyone was still sitting eating dinner and waiting for the pair.

"You must be Davina. I'm Kol's mother, Esther." The Original witch said as she welcomed the frightened girl into her home.

Davina just smiled at the woman and entered holding her arms close to her body. She saw many men sitting on the table and she recognized Rebekah in a instant.

"Brothers, Father, this is Davina. Davina, this is my father Mikael and my brothers Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Henrik." Kol said as he pointed to the persons.

"Nice to meet you all." Davina said with an awkward look at the boys.

"Please join us, child." Mikael replied.

Everyone was so suspicious at the eldest Mikaelson. He was being so polite to Davina at the moment but of course, all good things come to an end. When the couple sat down, Mikael was just getting started.

"So tell me, boy, this is your new job? Knocking up girls?" Mikael asked making all his siblings glare at him.

"Father!" Kol said and Davina lowered her face.

"You are supposed to get married! Then start a family! Not find some whore and knock her up!" Mikael yelled standing up.

Davina's eyes filled with tears and Rebekah rushed to aid her.

"Davina is not a whore. She's my girlfriend and I love her!" Kol shouted making his father angrier.

"Don't yell at me, boy!" Mikael yelled and punched Kol's face.

The eldest Mikaelson grabbed Kol by the neck and started punching him no stop. The brothers lowered their heads as they witness that monstrosity.

"No! Please! Let him go!" Davina yelled with Rebekah holding her.

"Shut up, whore!" Mikael yelled and punched Kol one more time making him fall into the floor.

Kol got up and his face was bloody as he looked at Davina. Her eyes were watery as she saw her lover.

"I think the girl should stay here. After all, she's having a Mikaelson." Esther said and looked at Davina.

"Absolutely not! WE do not have whores here!" Mikael replied.

"Please, Father. Davina isn't anything like that." Kol begged.

"Do whatever you want." Mikael said and stormed off the room.

Davina broke down crying and Kol held her next to him.

"It's okay, love, it's okay" he whispered to her and stroke her hair.

The brothers looked at each other and then at the young couple.

"It is nice to meet you, Davina. Thank you for blessing us with a niece or nephew." Finn said making the tired girl smile weakly.

"And please, accept Mother's offer. We will all protect you." Elijah said and Kol nodded towards his lover.

"And it will be nice to have a sister. This place has enough men rolling around." Rebekah said making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter for you all! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **ONE MONTH**

Davina took on Esther's words and decided to move in with the Mikaelsons. At first she was scared considering what Mikael did to Kol but a few weeks after that, she grown attached to Kol's siblings especially Rebekah and Henrik. She found a family on them.

"Where are we going?" Davina asked as Kol held her hand and led her into a garden filled with sunflowers.

"Somewhere private." He replied making Davina chuckle.

With everything that was going on, Kol and Davina didn't had time for themselves. They were always with the Mikaelsons. Davina felt bad about living with them and don't give anything in return. She decided to take after Rebekah and help with the chores while Kol went out hunting and started his job with swords just to please his father so he'll let Davina and his child alone.

Davina gasped as she and Kol stood in the middle of the garden. It was such a beautiful place filled with flowers, sunlight, bees and grass.

"Why are we here?" She asked after appreciating the beauty of the place.

"I couldn't thought of a better place to do this." Kol replied and bent down on one knee.

Davina's eyes widened as she saw the picture. She couldn't believe Kol was actually doing it. She loved this man so much.

"Kol? What are-" she began asking but he cut her off.

"Davina, when I saw you on that rock that very first day, I didn't knew my life would change forever. I didn't just met a girl that day, I met the love of my life and my soulmate. The woman who I want to be for the rest of my life. The mother of my unborn child. Davina Claire, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kol asked holding Davina's hand.

He put his heart and soul to every word he said. He meant it. All of it. Davina was his muse, his life, his everything. He couldn't live without her.

"Y-Yes." The little witch replied with tears in her eyes.

Kol felt a relief once the girl replied. Those few moments when he was talking his heart out were suspenseful for him. Davina and him never talked about marriage but he loved her and they were having a baby together. He knew it was alright.

Kol smiled and stood up on his feet before bringing his fiancée into the sweetest kiss the pare has ever share.

* * *

After getting engaged, Kol and Davina told his family. Most of them were happy for the couple. Mikael was a little distant at first but finally gave in. He thought it was better this way for the family. His first grandchild wouldn't be born a bastard outside of marriage.

It was finally their wedding day. Davina was in a beautiful white dress with flowers on her hands. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of marrying Kol in a few minutes. She couldn't believed everything was going to be okay. Finally her life was brighter.

"Are you ready?" Henrik asked as he interview his arm over Davina's.

"More than ready." She replied with the biggest smile on her face.

Since the youngest Mikaelson was her favorite Mikaelson after Kol, it was decided that he was going to be the one who walked Davina down the aisle on her perfect day.

"I'm happy that you're going to be my sister." Henrik said before the ceremony started.

This is it. Finally Davina Claire was walking down the aisle marrying the love of her life and father of her unborn baby. She couldn't be happier.

As she arrived, Kol took her hands into his and flashed her a smile.

"You look beautiful." He said making her blush.

The ceremony went fast, before either of the couple knew it, it was the part of the vows.

"Davina, you make every dark night bright. You make every rainy day sunny. You make my heart beat in ways that I couldn't understand before. You make me a better man and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Kol vowed and Davina wiped a tear from her eye.

"Kol, you were an angel sent from heaven. You came into my life when I needed you the most. I couldn't imagine being this happy without you. I love you, Kol Mikaelson and I'll always will." Davina vowed.

And therefor, without the blinking of an eye, it was Kol and Davina Mikaelson.

* * *

 **THREE MONTHS**

The days and weeks after Davina became Kol's wife were amazing. They felt as one. Soulmates. They knew they were. They were determinate to make each other happy and always be there.

"Pass me the potatoes." Esther said as she, Rebekah and Davina cooked.

"Here you go." Davina replied with a smile as passed her mother in law the potatoes.

"Thank you, my dear." Esther said returning the smile to her daughter in law.

"You don't have to do this, Davina. You can rest." Rebekah said as she cut the carrots into small pieces.

"It's okay. I had enough rest. I need to feel like I'm capable of doing something." Davina replied and took carrots from her sister in law and helped her cut them. "Besides, I'm only three months into the pregnancy. It's a long way until the baby comes."

"I'm just saying, if you feel sick again Mother and I can continue." Rebekah said.

This last weeks morning sickness was driving Davina crazy. She hated it. She felt weak and couldn't sleep well. She wanted it to be over. Cooking with Rebekah and Esther took her mind off things. It calmed her.

"Don't worry, Rebekah. I'm fine." Davina assured as she continued cutting the carrots.

In that moment, the boys entered the home. They were covered in dirt and with swords on their hands.

"We're back!" Finn said as they saw the woman in the kitchen.

"Food isn't ready. You need to wait." Rebekah replied and they sat down.

"It's okay, sister. Take your time." Elijah said with a warm smile towards his sister.

"How are you, love?" Kol asked as he wrapped his arms around Davina's waist.

He was well informed about her sickness since he was the one who helped her cleaning up and pulling her hair out of the way.

"I'm fine, Kol! I'm just cooking!" Davina replied with a laugh.

She loved how protective Kol was of her. She knew he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her.

"And how's our child?" He asked moving his hands from her hips to her stomach.

"He or she is fine. You can let the stress go." Davina replied making Kol roll his eyes playfully before kissing her cheek.

"Let the poor girl aloe, brother! She just wants time for herself!" Klaus said making his other brothers except Kol chuckle.

"No she doesn't and I can prove it to you." Kol replied unwrapping his arms from Davina and grabbing her hand. "Mother, will you excuse if I take my wife?" He asked making Esther nod.

Kol grin at his brother before leading Davina towards their room. She giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"You didn't had to be that bad to Niklaus." She said making Kol scoff playfully.

"I don't care. I want time with my wife." He replied and kissed Davina's lips.

They pulled away and Kol started to put his sword away leaving Davina grabbing some clothes from the floor.

"Love, don't you think-" Kol began saying turning to Davina but he stopped when something caught his eye.

He smiled and stared at his petite wife. He couldn't believed what he was witnessing. It felt so real.

"Are you alright?" Davina asked with a chuckle leaving her lips.

"Everything is alright. It's just…" Kol replied and continued staring at his wife.

She raised an eyebrow and walked towards her husband. Confusion was filling the little witch's head.

"Just what?" She asked and Kol chuckled.

"You're showing." He replied making the blue eyed witch more confused.

"Showing what?" She asked and Kol's hand laid on her belly.

"Your stomach. It's showing. Our baby is growing." He explained making Davina smile and look down at her belly where Kol's hand laid.

"Really? I haven't noticed." She said with a giggle.

Kol's thumb stroke her stomach and the smiled never went away. It felt so real now. They were expecting a child who will multiply their happiness.

"I want to be the best husband to you and the best father to your child." Kol said still laying his hand.

"You are already the best husband and I don't doubt you'll be the best father to our baby." Davina replied pulling Kol into a kiss.

"I love you so much, Davina." He said in a sweet kind of manner.

It was true, Davina was giving him the best gift anyone could give him. A child. And he intend to make the best for his growing family.

"I love you too." Davina replied and moved his hand into her belly again. "We love you."

* * *

 **FOUR MONTHS**

"Are you busy?" Rebekah asked her newly sister as Davina sat down with a hand on her four month old belly.

"No, why?" The Claire witch asked back.

"Well my brother is outside training and Mother and I are working on the garden. I thought maybe you'll like to make us company." Rebekah replied making Davina smiled.

"I'll love to." Davina said and started standing up.

Rebekah moved closer to the pregnant witch and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bekah, I'm only for months. I don't need help standing up." Davina said a little annoyed making her sister in law move away.

"Fine but sooner or later you're going to need help." She replied making Davina giggle.

They walked outside and Davina spotted her husband training with Henrik. She thought that maybe in a few years, that will be him with their own child.

Kol noticed and flashed a small towards Davina before she continued her journey. All the walk she laid her hand on her belly in a protective manner. Her little one was only four months in the womb but she felt like she needed to protect him with her life.

"Look, Mother, Davina is here to accompany us." Rebekah said as the two young girls arrived at the garden.

"The more the merrier." Esther replied.

The three woman worked on their garden planting sweet potatoes, carrots, lettuce and many other things. Of course Davina thought on teaching her baby in the future about nature. After all, she was carrying a very powerful witch in her womb.

"So, Davina, what do you prefer? A little boy or a little girl?" Rebekah asked as she placed some soil on top of a seed.

Davina sighed and rubbed her small belly before turning to her baby's aunt.

"I don't really care. I just want my baby to be born healthy. It will be nice having either a son or a daughter." Davina replied making the other two woman smile at her in awe.

"That's very sweet of you, my child but if you'll like to find out I can help you." Esther said grabbing her daughter in law attention.

"Really? How?" Davina asked after grabbing a fist of soil.

"I'm a very powerful witch, Davina. I can do a spell and find out the gender of your child but only if you want." The Original witch explained.

"I guess I'll have to Kol about it. After all, is his baby too." Davina said.

* * *

After the garden, Davina returned home and saw Kol in their room. She walked towards him and kissed his lips before bringing up the subject.

"I talked with your mother and sister today about our baby." She said and Kol laid a hand on Davina's swollen stomach.

"What about him or her?" He asked stroking his wife's stomach.

"Esther can tell us if we're having a son or daughter. Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked and Kol pulled away.

"Honestly? Wouldn't you like to wait? It can be excited that way." He replied making Davina giggle.

"Fine we can wait but only if you promise me this." She said making Kol raise an eyebrow. "If we have a son, you can name him but if we have a daughter, I can name her."

"Deal"

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next? Don't forget to follow and favorite the story! Leave a nice review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter! This will be a little alike from the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **FIVE MONTHS**

Really early in the morning, the Mikaelson woman sat down next to the river washing clothes. It was a happy time for Davina since not far from there she met her husband and father of her unborn child.

Esther was washing her clothes along with Mikael's, Finn's and Elijah's. Rebekah was washing hers, Klaus' and Henrik's. Davina was washing hers and Kol's. He said she didn't had to do that. He doesn't want her to stress herself. Davina being the stubborn lady she is, did it anyways.

"Do you need help?" Esther asked as she wanted her daughter in law washing some of her son's clothes.

"No, it's okay." The little witch replied and flashed a smile to the older one.

Davina was sitting down on a tall rock as she brushed her husband's clothes. Between minutes, she rubbed her swollen belly once in a while. She loved knowing that inside was growing hers and Kol's baby.

"So, Davina, how is my brother treating you?" Rebekah asked as she brushed one of Elijah's.

"Amazing. He's so excited for the baby. He always manages to get his hands on my stomach." Davina replied with a smile and placed a hand on her bump.

"It's so nice to hear that, dear. I'm happy for you and my son." Esther said.

"You need to be careful. If that child is anything like my brother in his toddler years, I can assure you he or she will be a troublemaker." Rebekah said making a laugh come from Davina's lips.

"Don't be cruel, Rebekah. You will only scare the expecting mother." Esther replied and Davina shook my head no.

"It's okay. I think I can handle it." She said and smiles appeared on the other woman's faces.

"If not, Aunt Bex will gladly help with the little one." Rebekah replied.

Esther finished her job and went back to inside her home.

Davina giggled as she finished Kol's clothes. She stood up to put it to dry since the sun was at his best angle. That's when she felt a ache in her belly. She frowned and placed a hand on her stomach and sat down quickly.

"Davina? Are you okay?" Rebekah asked as she looked worried at the pregnant girl.

"I don't know. I feel something weird." The expecting mother replied worried.

Rebekah let go of the clothes and walked towards the blue eyed witch. She placed a hand on her shoulder as Davina rubbed her belly.

"It came back!" Davina said and her eyes widened.

Rebekah started to panic. She didn't knew what to do. She had never witness a pregnancy before.

"What do you want me to do?" The blonde girl asked.

"Get Kol and Esther, please. Something might be wrong with the baby." Davina replied and Rebekah nodded.

"Stay here and try to calm down. I'll get Mother and Kol right away." She said and went running back to her home.

Davina didn't moved. She was so scared if something was really happening to her baby. She rubbed circles on her stomach and tried to calm herself. It was a dead end.

"Davina!" She heard Kol's voice.

The pregnant girl turned around still with her hand on her belly. She smiled when she saw Esther and Kol with Rebekah.

"What happened? Rebekah told me something is wrong with our child." Kol said and kneeled down in front of his wife placing a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know if something is wrong but I feel something rare." Davina replied and Kol looked at his mother worried.

"Please, Mother. Do something." He pleaded and the Original witch nodded.

"I can but first I need to be near Davina." She said with a smile.

Kol stroke Davina's stomach with his thumb before standing up and taking Davina's hand from her side. His mother sat on a rock next to Davina and placed both of her hands in her swollen belly of her daughter in law.

Davina looked worried at Kol who flashed her a small smile trying to comfort him. Esther closed her eyes and took all her concentration towards the little witch.

Davina's eyes widened as the pressure came again.

"Was that it, child?" Esther asked opening her eyes and looking into Davina's worried ones.

"Yes!" The little witch replied.

"What is it, Mother? Is something wrong with our child?" Kol asked anxiously.

"Not at all, son." Esther replied with a smile and stood up.

"Then what was that? I haven't felt that ever before." Davina said and squeezed her husband's hand.

"That was your child kicking." Esther replied making Davina gasp.

"A-Are you sure?" Davina asked.

"I'm positive, dear. Nothing is wrong with your child. He or she is just kicking." Esther replied.

Davina flashed a smile to Kol. He sighed in relief and kissed her hand.

"Come now, Rebekah. Help me get this cloth back home." Esther said to her daughter so the young couple could have some privacy.

"It's kicking. Our baby is kicking." Davina said to her husband with the biggest smile on her face.

"Can I feel?" He asked making her nod.

Kol placed a shaking hand on his wife's stomach. They waited a few seconds and the pressure came again. The baby kicked right into Kol's hand.

"Was that it?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it was." Davina replied and stroke her husband's cheek.

"I love you." Kol whispered and laid a kiss on her belly. "And I'm sure as hell love you too. Thank you for giving me this." He said and kissed Davina's lips making her giggle.

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS**

Kol and Davina were holding hands and walking through their village. Davina's free hand laid on her belly as the baby kicked most of the time. That month he or she was very active and his or hers parents loved that.

"Here you go, my love." Kol said as he gave a white flower to Davina.

She smiled and took the flower from his hands.

"Thank you." She replied and kissed his lips.

Between the kiss, she felt a pressure on her stomach. She giggled and pulled away.

"Oh, somebody's awake." She said looking down at her belly and stroking it with her hand.

Kol grinned and placed one hand besides her. "I can't wait until you come out." Kol whispered and rubbed circles on his wife's stomach.

Everything was a beautiful moment until Klaus entered the village screaming making everyone alarmed.

"Mother!" He yelled.

Kol and Davina's eyes widened as they saw a bloody Henrik in the arms of Klaus.

"Is that?" Davina asked and Kol's eyes filled with tears.

"Henrik." He replied before taking his wife's hand leading her towards his brothers.

Al lof the Mikaelsons came into the picture. Klaus laid Henrik in the middle of the village who was surrounded by every person in there.

"What happened?" Esther asked sobbing as she kneeled down next to her younger son and stroke his hair.

"The wolves. We went to see them transforming but they caught us. I'm so sorry, Mother." Klaus explained.

Esther continued sobbing and looking down at her son. He was so filled with life. She knew that for sure.

"Mother, he's gone." Finn said holding his mother's shoulders.

"No, no, no." She cried.

Each and every of the Mikaelsons siblings started crying. Even Davina. She grown to love Henrik. He was the one who walked her down the aisle on her wedding day.

"This is all your fault!" Mikael screamed and punched Klaus.

Kol let out tears come from his eyes before wrapping his arms around Davina in a protective manner. His father will never lay a hand on his wife or child. He will always make sure of that.

"Enough! We need to be strong! For Henrik!" Esther said.

That was the first day of the Mikaelson nightmare.

* * *

It was Henrik's funeral. Finn was comforting his mother, Elijah was comforting Rebekah, Davina was comforting Kol and Mikael was alone. Klaus said he couldn't be there. He felt so guilty for his brother's death.

Kol, Elijah and Finn dig up a hole to bury their brother. Mikael didn't looked sad. Instead, he looked angry as hell. He was angry at the world, at Niklaus, at himself for not being able to protect his son.

Davina had both of her hands laying on her belly as she watched her husband and his brothers buried their youngest.

After Henrik's body was finally buried, the girls laid flowers in the soil. Everyone left and it was only the young couple. Kol was kneeling in front of the grave as Davina wiped away her own tears.

"Kol?" She asked.

She didn't knew exactly what to do but she wanted to be there for her husband. Kol stood up and kept his eyes looking at the ground.

"I know it's hard but everything will be okay." Davina said with softness in her voice.

"Will it? I couldn't protect my little brother. How am I supposed to be a good father, then?" Kol asked making Davina's eyes widen.

"Don't do that to yourself. You were an amazing brother to Henrik. You couldn't stop his death. You weren't there." The girl replied and wiped away her husband's tears. "But you will be a good father to our baby. You love him or her so much. Our baby already loves you so much." She added and smiled looking up at her husband.

"How do you know what to say at all times?" Kol asked with a light chuckle despise the situation.

"It's a gift." Davina replied and stroke his cheek. "Now let's go home. My pregnancy feet are killing me." She added and her husband chuckle.

"Let's go home." He said and kissed her forehead before returning to the village.

* * *

 **DAYS LATER**

"Hello, little one." Davina cooed as she ran circles on her belly. "I want to meet you already." She added and pouted.

She continued giggling with her baby bump until she saw Klaus enter the home with tears marked in his eyes. The Mikaelson man sat down and didn't noticed his sister in law was a few feet away from him. His mind was so filled with thoughts.

Davina stared at the man and she knew exactly what was happening. He had been like this since Henrik's death. She hated seeing her new brother in those conditions. She wanted to help him.

"Niklaus?" She asked walking closer to the man.

"Davina? I didn't knew you were here." He replied and stood up wiping away his tears.

"Do you want to talk?" The little witch asked while cupping her belly.

"Talk about what? The fact that I killed my brother?" Klaus asked back and scoffed.

Davina shook her head no and placed a hand on her brother in law shoulder. "It's not your fault, Niklaus. He was killed by a wolf, not you." The blue eyed girl replied making Klaus frown.

"But I should had been able to save him. Either way, it's my fault Henrik is dead." He cried and Davina wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Mikaelson boy cried into his sister in law shoulder. Davina massaged his hair just like she did with Rebekah when she broke down in front of her about her brother.

"It's okay, let it all out." The pregnant girl whispered as Klaus sniffed. "Don't beat yourself up. Henrik's tragic death has nothing to do with you. In fact, he loved that you treated him like an adult and not like some baby." She comment grabbing Klaus's attention.

The male pulled away and his eyes met her blue ones.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked and Davina smiled while nodding.

"I'm sure. Now wipe those tears away. You have to be strong for your family. They need you." The little witch said making a small smile appear on Klaus' face.

"My brother is really lucky to have found a girl like you." He replied.

He was right. Kol couldn't had found anyone better. Davina was his life and so was their unborn child.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know if you liked it! What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **A/N: Let me know if you like it! What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to follow and favorite the story**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Drama is starting from now on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kol arrived home just when Davina was comforting his older brother. Klaus was finally laughing after Henrik's death and It was all thanks to his sister in law.

"Davina? I need to talk to you." Kol said firmly as he continued walking towards his and Davina's room.

All the laughing between Nik and the little witch stopped once Kol said that sentence. Davina raise an eyebrow and looked at her brother in law.

"We'll continue another time, excuse me." She said and tried to stood up.

Due to her big belly, it was hard for her bending down and standing up. Klaus chuckled and stood up before her giving her a hand. She chuckled and took her allowing his help.

"Thank you, Niklaus." She said and with a hand on her belly began walking looking for Kol. "What happened?" The blue eyed girl asked as she entered the room.

Kol was heavily breathing and had a sack that he was filling with things. "We have to leave." He blurred out and continued gathering their things.

"What? Leave where?" The pregnant witch asked confused.

Her husband sighed and grabbed her hands into his. "This village is not safe anymore. Look what happened to my brother." Kol replied and Davina sighed.

"But the baby is so close to being born. Just a few more months." Davina said with her face forming a frown.

"I know, love. That's why we need to leave so our child can be born on a safe home." Kol replied and stroke his wife's belly.

"But this is our home, Kol. Please, don't take it away from me." Davina said and her eyes filled with tears.

Kol hated seeing his wife cry but he did had a valid point. What happened to Henrik wasn't just an accident. The wolves were there and they could kill whoever they wanted next.

"Don't cry, darling. This is to make sure you are safe. This is to make sure that our child can run freely on the hills without being scared of some creature. Wouldn't you like that? To our son or daughter be free?" He asked looking down into his wife's belly.

Davina sighed and her eyes felt in her stomach too. She knew deep down that Kol was right and she hated that he was right. "I guess." She replied and a small smile formed on Kol's lips.

"Well we need to go. The sooner the better. I want my little family to be healthy and out of dangers." The Mikaelson man said and kissed Davina's forehead.

* * *

"Mother, Father, Davina and I have something to tell you." Kol said holding his lover's hand.

Davina was shaking. She grew to love Esther but just the thought of Mikael frightened her. With just his face it reminded her of the old night that she and Kol told his family about Davina's pregnancy. When the cold blooded father beat up his son for just loving a girl and having a family with her.

"What is it, son? Did you managed to knock another one again?" Mikael asked and chuckled at his words.

Davina looked down ashamed and Kol squeezed her hand letting her know everything was okay. Mikael always seemed to be shaming Davina for being pregnant. He doesn't even care that she's carrying his first grandchild. The only thing that he sees is a bastard conceived out of marriage.

"This is a serious business, Father." Kol replied not letting go of his wife's hand.

"What's on your mind, Kol?" Esther asked.

Kol took a big breath and looked over at Davina who nodded.

"Davina and I have decided to leave the village. We will find a home someplace else." Kol says making his father angry and his mother worried.

"What? Why would you do that? The child is almost here!" Esther said and looked over at Davina's six month old belly.

"That's exactly why we're leaving. We want our child to be safe and I want my wife to be safe. Here with the wolves nearby isn't the best place to raise our child." Kol explained.

"It is safe, boy! You only need to keep your bastard away from Niklaus." Mikael said and let out a chuckle.

Those words make Davina's blood boil. She can take all the 'whores' comments but he won't talk that way about her baby. "My child is not a bastard." She blurred out causing Kol's eyes to widen.

"I'm sorry, did you just talked back to me?" Mikael asked standing up and looking deep into Davina's eyes.

The poor girl's blue eyes filled with instant regret and fear. Esther nodded and pulled her husband away. She knew Davina shouldn't be scared at times like this.

"But what about your child, Davina? Who will assist you in labor? I can help you deliver the child if you stay." The Original witch said.

Davina frowned and looked down. She did wanted Esther to help with her baby's birth. She trusted her mother in law and couldn't thought of a better person to be in the room, after Kol of course.

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure that out." The little witch replied.

"The important thing is that we're leaving." Kol said.

"And why would I let you leave?" Mikael asked folding his arms in front if his chest.

"Please, Father. Grant me this small mercy. If not for me, then for my wife and your grandchild." Kol begged only to make Mikael scoff.

"You're not leaving." He said and began walking away making Kol angry.

"And what? Should they just die here?" He yelled and his father turned around.

"Why don't you asked your mother?" The eldest Mikaelson asked.

"Mother? What is he talking about?" Kol asked the older witch.

"I found something to protect you. To protect all of my children." The witch explained gathering the attention of both Kol and Davina.

"What is it?" Davina asked rubbing circles on her belly.

"We cannot say. Not until is done." Mikael replied glaring at the young girl

"But please, son, Davina, stay. I promise my method will work and both of you plus my grandchild will be safe. You have my word." Esther said making Kol and Davina looked at each other.

The younger male Mikaelson knew how much it meant for his soulmate to live in the village. She had Esther and Rebekah who she grew attached to and to be honest, he would love to raise his child on the same place where he was raised.

"Fine but if this doesn't work, Davina and me will leave along with our child." Kol replied making Davina smiled.

"Thank you." She mumbled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she felt kicks coming from the baby in her belly.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

"Dinner is served." Davina said as she carried food towards the table.

She couldn't manage all of it due to her belly but Rebekah helped her.

"Thank you, love. It smells delicious." Kol replied and kissed her arm as she placed the food in front of him.

Mikael and Esther called a family gathering during dinner. They said they wanted to talk with all their children which seemed odd at the moment.

Davina sat down next to her husband and Esther stood up.

"This feast is in honor of our youngest, Henrik. May he found peace." Esther said as Kol ran circles around Davina's stomach playing with it. "Without further or do, let's eat." The Original witch said and all her siblings started eating.

Mikael stood up and began to give all of his children some red kind of wine. They didn't knew what it was but no one could say no to Mikael… but then came Davina.

"I can't." She said as she cupped her belly protectively.

"And why is that, witch?" Mikael asked glaring at the girl.

"The pregnancy." She explained only making him scoff.

"You're weak meaning that child will be born weak. He will not be a Mikaelson." Mikael said making the father of Davina's child angry.

"My wife is not weak and neither is our child! And I'd rather my baby being a Claire than a Mikaelson." Kol snapped making his brother's eyes widen.

"You will regret this." Mikael said and st down.

"Now, it's important for you to drink all of it." Esther said as her children began drinking the wine.

Davina played with her belly since she finished eating and no wine could be allowed to her.

"Is everybody done?" Mikael asked and stood up.

"Yes, Father. What's with all the hurry?" Elijah asked.

Mikael didn't replied and walked towards his noble son. "Because of this." He replied and stabbed Elijah with his sword.

The little home was filled of screams coming from the Mikaelson's children.

"Father? What are you doing?" Finn screamed as he saw his brother dead.

"Protecting you." Mikael said and stabbed him.

"Finn! No!" Klaus yelled.

One by one Mikael killed his children when it was only remaining Kol and Davina.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen next? Will Kol and Davina be safe? Will Mikael harm them? Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter! Hope that you like it!**

* * *

"No! No! Please let us go!" Davina cried as she held Kol's shoulders.

Her husband was standing in front of her using his body as a shield against his father. Mikael kept looking at the young couple as he managed to held his sword. Esther looked down trying to avoid eye contact with her son and daughter in law.

"Please, take me for all I care but let Davina and the child go. Grant me this small mercy." Kol cried making Davina shake her head no.

"What? There's no way I'm leaving you! Not now, not ever." She cried with her husband.

Kol gave his father his back and turned to face Davina. Her eyes were red and puffy while her cheeks were soaking wet due to the tears. "You need to get out of here alive. You don't deserve this family. You and our child can go somewhere safe and live a happy life." Kol said and stroke her cheeks.

"N-No. I can't leave you. I won't leave you." Davina cried and Kol kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Davi-" The youngest Mikaleson began saying but it was cut off by his eyes widening and blood coming out of his mouth.

Davina's eyes widen as well and looked down. She saw the half of Mikael's sword on Kol's stomach. Blood was coming out of the wound. "No! No, Kol!" Davina cried and kneeled on the floor were Kol's body fell.

The little witch brought her husband's body close to her and stroke his hair. "You can't leave me, Kol. I need you. Our baby needs you." Davina cried while holding Kol's face.

Esther looked at the poor girl and closed her eyes as tears make her way down her face. She felt guilty but she knew it had to be done.

"We were supposed to grow old together. We were supposed to have more babies. You were supposed to teach our children magic and hunting. Please, Kol, don't leave me." Davina continued crying while holding her husband's dead body.

In that moment, the eldest male Mikaelson walked towards the pregnant girl. Fear filled her eyes and she moved away from Kol's body. "Don't touch me." She said angry at her father in law.

"Come here, child." Mikael replied as he walked closer to Davina.

"No! Get away from me!" Davina yelled but her back hit a wall.

Mikael walked towards her until he was standing a foot away from her.

"What are you going to do, huh? Kill me? You already left my baby fatherless!" The young witch yelled with tears in her eyes.

"You have to understand, dear. Sacrifices needed to be done." Esther said making Davina scoff.

"Killing your own children? What monster do you think you are?" Davina asked making Mikael angry.

"Enough!" He yelled and grabbed Davina by the shoulder.

The young witch cupped her belly in protection and looked right into Mikael's eyes. She was in fear but she wanted to kill the man so bad. After all, he killed the only reason why Davina was happy.

"Get it over with." Davina said firmly.

"We need you but not for now." Mikael replied and punched Davina's face.

The girl felt to the floor next to Kol's body. She was unconscious. In a deep and black sleep.

Esther gasped as she realized what her husband just did. "Mikael! She's pregnant!" The old witch yelled and rushed down next to Davina.

"With a bastard." Mikael replied as Esther stroke Davina's hair.

"With our grandchild!" Esther yelled.

* * *

Half an hour later, Davina opened her eyes and felt an ache on the left side of her face. She placed a had on her cheek and looked down. She remembered the horrible nightmare she had. Kol and his siblings were dead at the hands of their father and Esther didn't even bothered to stop him.

She sighed in relief and looked around. That's when she realized… It wasn't a nightmare. Everyone next to her was dead.

"No, no, Kol." The little witch cried and brought Kol's head into her lap.

She planted a kiss on his forehead and began to stroke his cheek. That's when she first heard it.

"Ahh"

She looked up and saw Rebekah and Klaus opening their eyes. Davina's eyes widened at the picture. How? They were dead! She saw them!

"Nik? Davina? What happened?" Rebekah asked holding her head.

"Rebekah? But you were… I saw you…" Davina replied while laying Kol's head on the floor and standing up.

"What is this? I feel… hungry." Klaus said as he held his stomach.

"Ahh"

Elijah and Finn woke up.

"What is happening?" Davina asked with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he looked around confused.

"You were dead! All of you were dead!" Davina cried as she looked at her in laws.

"How's that possible?" Elijah asked holding his head.

"I don't know but I saw when Mikael drew his sword into you all. Can't you remember?" Davina asked still crying.

Her chest was going up and down. She was going on full stress and she shouldn't. She was carrying what could be the most powerful baby in the world.

"She's right." Rebekah replied and she placed her hand where the wound was supposed to be.

"But we're healed." Klaus said and looked horrified at his siblings.

"Good, you're awake." Esther said as she entered the room with Mikael.

All the siblings jumped when they saw their father.

"You killed us!" Finn said and pointed at Mikael.

"I understand you have questions but now you need to drink." Esther replied.

"Drink? Drink what?" Elijah asked confused.

Mikael grabbed Esther's wrist and sliced it open with a knife. Davina's eyes widened at the horror. She couldn't believed that was the family that awaits for her baby.

"Drink!" Mikael yelled and make all of his children drink from their mother.

The Originals started to cry as they realized what was happening. They couldn't believed it. Their mother tapped into dark magic.

"We're monsters." Rebekah cried as Finn held her close comforting her.

"But why hasn't Kol woken up?" Davina asked while looking at her dead husband on the floor.

"He should be any second now." Esther replied.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Davina yelled and started to cry.

That's when it happened.

"Ahh"

Kol opened his eyes and sat up. Davina sighed in relief and started crying tears of joy.

"Kol." She mumbled and kneeled down in front of him.

"Davina? What? How?" He asked looking around.

He was more confused when he saw his siblings crying with each other.

"It's okay, Kol. You're going to be okay." Davina said and stroke his hair.

Mikael entered brutally at the picture and grabbed Davina's arm.

"What are you doing? Don't touch her!" Kol yelled.

Obviously his father didn't listened and sliced open Davina's wrist. The witch groaned in pain as blood started coming out.

"Let her go!" Kol yelled as an urge started forming on his stomach.

"You need to drink!" Mikael yelled and brought Davina's wrist close to his son.

"No!" Kol refused but never took his eyes off Davina's blood.

"Drink!" Mikael yelled and pushed Kol's face into Davina's wrist.

The little witch groaned in pain as she felt Kol suck. She knew he would never hurt her but his new instincts got the best of him.

That's when she saw it. Small veins appearing under his eyes and fangs on his mouth. It was a freak show.

"Enough!" Esther said and pushed Kol away from Davina's wrist.

The pregnant girl continued groaning as she held her wrist.

"I hurt you." Kol said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay." Davina replied softly but he shook his head no.

"I hurt you, Davina!" he said raising his voice.

Esther walked towards the young witch and placed bandages on her wound. All the time Kol had a guilty face which Davina hated.

"Hey." She said and moved closer to her husband. "I'm fine. Our baby's fine. You're fine." She said softly and stroke his cheek.

"I'm a beast, Davina." Kol cried but Davina shook her head no.

"You're still my Kol. My sweet husband. I love you. I don't care what you are." She said and stroke his cheek.

"I'm a bloodthirsty monster." Kol said and Davina sighed.

"It doesn't change or defines you. You're still Kol. Handsome and fearless Kol." Davina replied.

Kol stoo up with Davina's blood still on his lips. He felt a horrible hunger. He knew he couldn't be near Davina. He could hurt her again or maybe he couldn't stop.

"I need to go." He said and began walking away.

"Kol! Stop!" The pregnant witch yelled and he turned around.

"I need some time to think." He replied before leaving their home.

Davina sat down and began crying. Her whole life changed overnight. She wanted all back but she knew she couldn't.

"Don't worry, sister." Klaus said as he sat down next to the blue eyed girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He will be back."

* * *

 **What do you think about Mikael's attitude towards the unborn? Will Kol adapt to being a vampire? Will he come back home? What will happen to Davina?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Davina paced around the Mikaelson home as she adjust to what just happened. Her family, her baby's family had turned into bloodthirsty monsters.

"This hunger… I can't help it." Rebekah cried as she held her stomach.

"With your gift of immortality comes other things. You need to adapt and tap into your new powers. " Esther explained as her children cried.

"Why would you do this? To us? Your children." Finn asked.

"I can't loose any of you. Now you're on top of the food chain." Esther explained.

"I can't take this. I need blood. I need to feed." Elijah said as he paced around the room.

"Then go, have at it. Explore your new powers." Mikael replied.

"Are you sure? They can do something they would regret." Esther said.

"Nonsense, woman." Mikael replied.

With that, all the Mikaelson children left their homes. Davina stayed behind with Esther and Mikael. She had a hand on her belly as she paced around. Worry was filling her mind. Kol left a few minutes before his brothers and sister and he hasn't came back.

"Esther, do you think something bad happened to Kol?" The little witch asked her mother in law.

"No, my child. He's just exploring. Everything is new for him. Everything is high." The Original witch explained.

"I'm worried for him. He hasn't came back." Davina said.

"I know, dear but try not to stress. You can put your child in danger." Esther replied.

That's when it hit the little witch. Her baby will be born and raise with a family of vampires.

"I need to find Kol." She said and placed a quilt over her shoulders for the cold.

"No, stay here. It's dangerous out there." Esther replied and grabbed Davina's arm.

"You said it, your children are at the top of the food chain and I know they won't hurt me or let anyone hurt me or my baby." The pregnant girl said and began walking towards the door. "And I need to find Kol. He's hurt."

* * *

Davina started walking towards the woods. She knew the Mikaelson children well. The perfect getaway for them would be there. It was a dark and cold night so she kept the quilt close to her body. After all, she needed to protect herself and her baby.

"Kol?" The little witch called out for her husband. "Kol!" she continued yelling.

That's when the smell of smoke filled the girl's nose. She looked around and saw a fire at the distant. It was late at night meaning no one on the nearest villages would be awake. A fire in the middle of nowhere was suspicious.

When Davina arrived at the fire, she saw her in laws throwing bodies into it. Her eyes widened at the picture. She cupped her belly in protection and walked towards her family.

Klaus threw a young man into the fire and looked besides him. His eyes widened when he saw his sister in law walking towards him.

"Davina, you shouldn't be here." He said gathering the attention of all the Originals.

"What is happening here? Why are all this people dead?" The blue eyed girl asked.

Guilt was written on her family's faces. They couldn't believed their pregnant sister in law was seeings them in their worst state.

"The hunger… it's too much." Rebekah replied as she wiped blood off her mouth.

"So you killed them?" Davina asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at the fire.

"We're sorry, sister." Finn replied and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home. Come, I can escort you." Elijah said and walked towards the little witch but she stopped him.

"No, I came to find Kol. Where is he?" Davina asked and looked at everyone.

"He isn't with us." Klaus replied only making Davina more worried.

"Then I need to keep going." She said and grabbed the quilt once again before throwing it on her shoulders.

"You're six months pregnant, Davina!" Rebekah shouted making the witch angry.

"I don't care, Bekah! My husband needs me!" Davina shouted back and continued her journey.

* * *

The little witch continued going up the small hills and holding on to trees as she continued looking for her husband. It was a little difficult for her due to her swollen belly but she knew she had to find Kol.

That's when she saw a silhouette near her. She realized it was Kol. Finally she found him but fear grew as she saw him.

He was groaning as he held a poor woman against a tree. His sharp fangs were on her neck as he sucked the life out of the girl.

Davina's eyes filled with tears as she noticed. She knew deep down that monster her husband was there. Her sweet and caring Kol.

"Kol?" she called out and he turned around letting the woman's body fall to the floor.

"Davina." He mumbled and his eyes widened as he realized his wife was seeing him kill.

Blood was dripping from his mouth and his fangs went away along with his under eyes veins.

"Kol, it's okay, I'm here now." The witch said as she walked towards her husband only to be stopped.

"Don't come near me! You need to leave!" He replied raising his voice.

Davina scoffed and shook her head no.

"We make a vow, remember? Until death tore us apart?" She asked and make her way towards her husband. She grabbed his chin with her fingers making him look into her eyes.

His eyes were filled with sadness and regret. She knew what she just witnesses was just the blood talking.

"And it did. I died, Davina. I became a beast." He replied but she shook her head no.

"Don't say that. I love you and I'll always will. I promise I will help you get through this." The pregnant girl said and cupped her husband's cheek.

"You don't understand! I'm dangerous for you! Davina, I'm dangerous for our child! You two can't be near me." He replied and looked down at his wife's belly.

"I know it's not gonna be easy but we can do anything, can't we?" Davina asked with a sad smile.

Kol looked into her eyes as his watered. Davina let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around Kol. He did the same as his wife hid her face on his chest.

"I love you, Davina. I don't think I could live without you."

* * *

After that sweet moment between the pair, they began walking back home. Davina held Kol's hand while her free hand laid on her stomach.

They continued talking about the future and how everything was going to be okay. They finally arrived home but for their surprise, Klaus' screams filled the whole placed.

"Is that Niklaus?" Davina asked as she saw her brother in law on the floor in agony.

The rest of the siblings were surrounding him. They looked up and saw a beautiful white moon upon them.

"Brother? What is happening?" Kol asked as he wrapped an arm around Davina's waist keeping her safe.

"I don't know. He just started screaming." Finn replied.

Esther and Mikael ran towards their son and their eyes widened at the picture.

"Mother!" Klaus screamed as another bone broke on his body.

All eyes widened as they realized what was happening…

 _Niklaus Mikaelson was turning into a wolf._

"Sweet lord." Rebekah mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

"It hurts!" Klaus yelled and held his shoulder.

Davina hid her face on Kol's neck. She couldn't stand Klaus being in so much pain.

In that moment, Klaus' eyes turned yellow making everyone in the family gasp.

"Elijah!" The hybrid yelled and his brother tried to walk towards him but it was pulled back by their father.

"Leave him, he's a beast!"

* * *

 **What do you think? What will happen next? Leave a review and don't forget to favorite and follow the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

TWO WEEKS LATER…

After that horrible night of being turned into beasts, the Original family started adapting to their new nature. Klaus learned that he wasn't Mikael's son. He felt more of an outsider of the family ever since. Davina has been his friend and helped him through everything.

The newly vampires learned to control the hunger or so they think. They also learned about their new abilities such as strength, speed, hearing and healing. Most of it came convenient at the time.

Two weeks after, Kol and Davina were laying down. He had his arms around his wife while her head was on his chest. It was all talk about the past events and the future.

"Have you thought of any names?" Davina asked as she rubbed her still six month belly.

"No, how about you?" Kol asked back as he placed a hand on top of his wife's.

"I was thinking if is a boy we can name him Henrik in honor of your brother." The witch replied making a smile form on her husband's face.

"That would be lovely." He said and kissed her forehead. "But what if we have a daughter?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of girl names." Davina replied and looked down at her belly.

"We need many options just in case." Kol said making his wife look up at him and smile.

"We will think of something I'm sure. We still have three months." She replied.

Kol looked down at her gorgeous wife and laid a soft kiss on her lips after brushing a curl off her porcelain face.

"You want to hear something funny?" He asked making Davina giggle.

"What?" She asked back with a smile on her face.

"I can hear the child's heartbeat." He replied only to make Davina sit.

"Really?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, it's the best kind of music I could ever hear." Kol replied sitting as well.

Davina chuckled and moved circles on her belly. She wished she could hear her baby's heartbeat too but she knew that was out of the question. She didn't wanted to become a vampire. Not now, not ever.

"I love you." Kol mumbled and kissed his wife's pink lips.

"I love you too and so does our baby." Davina said with a smile.

"Of course, how could I forget about our little one?" Kol asked before leaning down and placing a kiss on his wife's six soon to be seven months belly.

* * *

A knock on the front door alarmed the Original family. Kol and Davina were sitting with his brothers while he had one arm around Davina's shoulders and the other laying on the side of her stomach.

Esther stood up and walked to greed the person. When she opened the door, it was a surprise for everyone including Davina.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Esther asked with a smile as she greeted her friend.

"Hello, Esther. Is my daughter around?" She asked.

Davina heard the familiar woman and stood up with the help of Kol. Her eyes widened as she saw her.

"Mother?" The little witch asked in shock.

"Hello, my sweet." Her mother replied and walked over to Davina while hugging her.

"Mother? She's your mother?" Kol asked the question all his brothers and sister wanted to ask but were to confused to.

"Yes, this is my mother." Davina replied.

It was hard to read the expression on her face. Was it happiness? Sadness? Fear? Madness?

"You must be Kol." Rose said and shook hands with her daughter's husband.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Davina asked.

Her mom hurt her when she left and way before that. She remembered the time Rose wanted Davina to marry a rich boy and the time she wanted her to be part of the Harvest. The only good thing that came out of their fights was Kol. If they never fought, she would never ran to that rock and met the love of her life.

"I came to talk to you." Rose replied and grabbed Davina's hands.

The little witch started looking around confused. She didn't knew what to do or say. She felt in a pit she couldn't climb up.

"Perhaps we should give them privacy." Esther said to her children who nodded.

Before leaving with his brothers and sister, Kol walked towards Davina and placed a hand on her waist.

"I will be near." He whispered in her ear making his wife nod.

After everyone left, finally it was mother and daughter alone.

"How did you find me?" Davina asked as she and her mother sat down.

"I came back and realized our home was abandon. I kept walking and bumped into Athena. She told me about your pregnancy. I can't believe you're going to be a mother, sweet." Rose replied and looked into Davina's belly.

"That happens when you leave. Why, Mother? You left me without thinking twice." Davina said with tears running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Davina. I'm back and I can help you with the rest of your pregnancy." Rose replied and wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Really?" Davina asked sniffing making her mother nod.

"Yes, sweet. I won't leave again." Rose replied.

Davina smiled still with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mother. It's true she felt angry at her at first but she just wanted some motherly love.

"Speaking of your child, I want you to consider something." Rose said after Davina pulled away.

The little witch raised an eyebrow and looked into her mother's eyes.

"The child that you're carrying, Davina is very powerful. I'm friend with Esther and I know how powerful her family is. That baby combines you and Kol, two powerful witches. He or she is going to need special care." Rose said and Davina nodded.

"I know and I'm so glad you're here to help me." Davina replied with a smile before placing a hand on her belly.

"That's not all, sweet. That child can be the savior of all the witches of the village." Rose said making her daughter raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Davina asked confused.

"Think of this, your baby can be a offering to our ancestors. They would grant him or her more power. This village won't have to deal with anymore evil because of your child. He or she can save us all." Rose explained making Davina raise an eyebrow.

"You want my baby to be part of the Harvest?" Davina asked and scoff.

"It's an amazing plan, Davina. We can be safe." Rose replied making Davina place both hands on her belly protectively.

"This baby is your grandchild! How can you plan this?" Davina asked angry.

"I know it's my grandchild, Davina. That's why I want to adopt the baby once you give birth and perform the ritual." Rose replied making Davina's eyes widen.

"You're not taking my baby!" Davina said firmly and stood up still with her hands on her stomach.

"I'm not asking, Davina. The child will need me. You're not that smart to be taking care of that baby and this home is crawling with vampires! It isn't safe for the child." Rose said and stood up facing her daughter.

"My baby will be safe with me. You're not taking him or her. End of story." Davina replied angry.

She was full on mommy mode protecting her unborn child from her mother.

"I will have that baby sooner or later, Davina." Rose threaten her.

"Get out!" Davina said firmly and pointed at the door.

"Davi-" Her mother began saying only making Davina angrier.

"GET OUT!" The little witch yelled still pointing at the door.

Rose sighed and walked out of the Mikaelson home. She had a plan and intend to follow it. One way or another she will have Kol's and Davina's baby and make the ritual happen.

"Davina?" Kol asked as he heard his wife yell.

"K-Kol." She cried and looked at her husband.

"Love, what happened?" He asked walking towards her and cupping her cheeks.

"S-She wants… baby… ritual… power." Was all the little witch could say between tears.

Kol kissed her forehead and managed for her to calm down. It took many minutes but finally Davina was sniffing and told her husband everything.

Kol grew angry and punched the wooden table next to him. Davina jumped at the sound and he realized he was just scaring his wife.

"It's okay, my love, it's okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around Davina. "No one will take our child, I promise. I will protect you both."

* * *

 **What will happen next? Will Rose take the baby? What will Kol and Davina do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SEVEN MONTHS**

Kol smiled down at his wife before brushing a curl out of her face. Davina was peacefully sleeping while her husband prepared for hunting. It has been one month since Rose payed the young couple a visit threating to take away their child.

Davina was devastated afterwards but Kol make her feel better by telling her that he will protect their child and no one will lay a hand on him or her.

After that horrible day, Kol and Davina told his parents and they had a confused look. Of course part of Esther wanted to say yes. The baby would bring prosperity for the village and make their family more powerful but Rose would be taking a member of their family.

"Kol?" Davina asked as she opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Good morning, love. I was just on my way out." Kol replied and stroke his wife's cheek.

"Okay, we'll miss you." The little witch said and stroke her seven months old belly.

Kol chuckled and placed a hand next to his wife's. "I'll miss you both too." He replied before kissing Davina's forehead. "I will be back soon."

He left the room in order to leave his home but stopped when he heard his parents talking. They were being secretive only to make Kol wonder what they could be talking about.

"I'm not so sure about this." Kol heard his father said.

He stood back until he heard another voice in the room.

"Think about it, Mikael! Prosperity for all the village! Your men can be the strongest!"

That's when Kol's eyes widened. It was in fact Rose, Davina's mother talking to his parents.

"But what about the child?" Esther asked making Kol's undead heart stop.

"I promise it will end quick. The child won't feel any pain." Rose replied.

Kol wanted to walk into the argument and rip Rose's throat out but he knew better. He needed to listen to the whole conversation.

"What about the Mikaelson bloodline? That child is the only hope for our family's name. My sons and daughter can't father more children due to their gifts." Mikael said.

That only broke more Kol's heart. He wanted a home with Davina filled with children but his dreams were crushed the night he was turned into a monster.

"You need to think for the ones that are alive." Rose replied.

"I agree with her. The child is a needed sacrifice. The crops are dying and so are the animals. We need this in order to gain more power." Esther said making a smile appear on Rose's face.

"Thank you, Esther." She replied.

"I will take care of Davina for the rest of the pregnancy. I'll help deliver the child and you are in charge of the sacrifice." Esther said.

"Wonderful but what about your son? He won't let his child go that easy." Rose said making Kol's undereye veins appear.

"I'll take care of the boy." Mikael agreed.

"It's a deal." Rose said and left the Mikaelson home.

* * *

Kol had heard enough. He needed to tell Davina. He needed to protect his wife and unborn child. He couldn't believed what his parents were plotting against him and his little family. It was bad enough to be turned into a monster and now they intend to take away his child.

"Davina? Love?" Kol asked as he carefully poked his wife's shoulder.

Davina was deep into her slumber. Since it was only two months for her baby's arrival, she has been feeling sleepy all the time and in need of cuddles.

"Davina, please." Kol said and his wife opened her eyes.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked looking around confused.

"Listen carefully, we have to pack whatever we need to move and you cannot tell anyone. Not my parents, not my siblings or any of your friends, you understand?" The Original asked back only making his wife more confused.

"What are you talking about? Why do we have to pack?" The little witch asked as she sat up on the bed watching her husband pack their belongings.

"We need to flee, today." Kol replied firmly.

Davina stood up with a raised eyebrow and placed a hand on her belly. "Why? What happened?" She asked but the Original didn't replied.

He continued mumbling things and packing.

"Kol?" The pregnant girl asked her husband as she looked at him worried. "Kol, you're scaring me." She admitted.

The vampire sighed and grabbed the witch's hands placing a kiss on each.

"I heard a conversation of my mother and father. They agreed with your mother on our child. They want to deliver him or her to the Harvest." Kol said making Davina's eyes widen.

"What? How could they do that?" She asked as tears formed in her ocean blue eyes.

"They're bad people, darling but we need to flee. This place isn't safe for our child. Once he or she is born, your mother will come and take it and my parents will help." Kol replied and wiped his wife's tears away.

"I-I understand." Davina said and nodded.

"Very well." Kol replied and kissed her forehead before hugging the love of his life.

"I think I know a place where we can go." The witch said and pulled away of the vampire's embrace.

"And where would that be?" He asked flashing a smile at her.

"It's a few villages west. My family used to live there and I know people. They can help us plus there's a home there that we can use as our own." Davina explained.

"That would be wonderful." Kol said and kissed her nose.

"The only problem is that it will take us time to arrive and the baby will be here in less than two months. Do you think we'll make it?" Davina asked rubbing circles around her belly.

"Of course we will. We can do anything." The Original replied and stroke his thumb on the girl's stomach.

* * *

"What? You're leaving?" Rebekah asked frowning at the young pair.

"Yes. Mother and Father made it clear that this isn't a safe environment for our child." Kol replied and wrapped one arm around Davina's waist.

"I can't believed Mother would be so cruel." Rebekah said angry.

"I know. We're leaving now but we need you to stall in case they come back sooner. I planned to be long gone before either arrive." Kol replied and his sister nodded.

"Of course, brother. I will do everything in my power to assure my niece or nephew's safety." Rebekah said making his brother smile.

"Very well, I guess this is goodbye." Kol said and hugged his sister.

Rebekah smiled and hugged back him brother before turning to Davina. "Take care of that little munchkin." She said to her sister in law while rubbing her belly.

"I will. I hope you can come visit once the baby's born." Davina replied.

"I hope the same." The blond Original said and hugged the little witch. "You take care of them, brother. You got a precious cargo there."

"I know." Kol replied and kissed Davina's head. "Let's not waste any time."

The young couple began walking towards the entrance when they were stopped by Klaus.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Klaus stop Kol and Davina? Will they make it to the west village? What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nik, what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked as her eyes widened at the vision of her older brother.

"Is it true, then? You two are leaving?" Klaus asked Kol and Davina.

The young couple looked at each other before letting out sighs.

"It's true, Nik and it needs to be today so get out of our way." Kol replied annoyed which Davina grabbed his hand only to smoother him.

"I do not intend to stop you, brother but may I ask why?" Klaus asked.

"This place… this people.. this isn't the environment I want my child to grow up." Kol replied making his older brother nod.

"I understand." Klaus said.

You could say there was some guilt and sadness written on his face which Davina quickly noted.

"How did you found out, Niklaus?" The witch asked.

"You're forgetting about our new abilities." He replied reminding Davina about their vampire hearing.

"Right, of course." She said and nodded.

"In that case, we should start our journey." Kol said and grabbed Davina's hand.

"Wait! Before you go…" Klaus began saying making the young couple stop walking. "Am I the reason of you two leaving?" He asked making everyone confused.

"Why would we leave due to you?" Davina asked and walked closer to her brother in law.

"I'm a beast, sister. You may think that I will hurt your child." He replied making the blue eyes widen.

"What? In what world would you think that?" Davina asked and took one of the hybrids hands. "I would never doubt you. I know you would never hurt my baby. He or she is your nephew and I'm happy you're his or hers uncle. Even though we're going to be far, I don't doubt you'll be a huge part of my baby's life." Davina said making the hybrid smile.

"Thank you for your words, Davina. They really calmed my nerves." Klaus replied.

"The reason why we're leaving is because Mother and Father agreed with Rose to use our child in the ritual which of course will never happen." Kol explained.

"That's absorb! It's just a baby." Klaus scoffed.

"We know but we promise nothing bad will happen to the littlest Mikaelson." Davina said and ran circles on her belly.

"In that case go. Keep your family safe." Klaus replied making the young couple smile.

"Nik's right. You can be wasting precious time. Go and my brother and I will keep Mother and Father busy for a few hours to buy you a few time for a headstart." Rebekah said.

"Thank you, both of you." We're the last words Kol said to his siblings before leaving the village.

* * *

 **EIGHT MONTHS**

"Come on, love. We're almost there." Kol said as he helped his very pregnant wife.

Davina was walking with one hand on her back and the other on her eight months belly.

The couple left the village and their journey began. They were on the same for two weeks and a half meaning that just three days ago Davina hit eight months.

It was difficult for the couple especially Davina. She would grow tired on the walk and her body desired rest. Kol of course, being the good husband he is, always found a way to make her comfortable. Renting a room or what you can call that so his wife could rest in peace.

"My back is killing me." Davina said as she moved some branches out of the way.

"I know, darling but I promise we're almost there." The Original replied as they continued walking.

"I swear that I will need a week rest after this." The witch said making the vampire chuckle.

"If you don't keep up, our child will be born here in the middle of nowhere." Kol replied making Davina roll her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you have strength meanwhile I have a very active baby bouncing inside me." The girl said making her husband laugh.

"Quit your wining, love because here it is." Kol said as he moved a few branches and showed his love the village where they will be living and raising their child.

Davina smiled as she looked around. It was the perfect place. The people seemed nice and it was beautiful.

"Just like I remember." The witch said and walked towards the middle while rubbing her belly.

"Now, darling, which home is ours?" Kol asked.

"Follow me." Davina replied and they began walking.

The whole time Davina had a huge smile on her face. She felt happy on this place. It was filled with childhood memories for her and now she will be making her own with her husband soon to be baby.

"Is this one." The witch said as she stood in front of the home. "And a few more to the right lives my friend Camille. We should visit her sometime." She said making Kol smile.

"We will but how about for now you and our little one rest?" He asked making Davina nod.

"I will gladly take the offer." She replied giggling.

They entered the home and it had everything they needed just like Davina and Rose left it before moving into the other village.

"It's cozy." Kol said while wrapping his arms around Davina's waist.

"It is…" The witch mumbled and looked around. "Can you picture it? Us living here happy?" She asked with a smile as she looked around the room.

She saw the kitchen where she surely will teach her baby how to cook once he or she is older. She looked at the door and pictured Kol coming home from hunting and their baby greeting him. She saw herself sitting down a few feet from where she stands humming songs to her little one.

It was all so perfect.

"Come on." Kol said and picked Davina up bridal style.

The witch squealed as her husband carried her. "Kol? What are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Putting you to rest." He replied and laid Davina down.

"But you have to join me." She argued making Kol smirk.

"Of course I will." He said and laid down next to Davina. "This is nice… us here without my family." He said and kissed Davina's head.

"You're right. Now the only important thing is our baby's arrival." She said and stroke her belly.

"I know, love. I promise everything will be alright." Kol replied and stroke Davina's hair.

"It's crazy how we're gonna be parents in less than a month." She said and giggled.

"About that…"" Kol began saying and sat up making Davina do the same.

"What happened?" She asked facing her husband.

"It's just that… you know…" He stutter.

"What is it, Kol?" She asked.

"It's complicated… me and the baby…" He began saying but Davina understood.

"You're scared?" she asked and Kol frowned before nodding. "It's okay to be scared, Kol. Most fathers are before their baby's arrival." She said and stroke his cheek.

"I know but I'm not going to be a normal father, Davina. I'm a vampire and our baby is gonna be a witch just like you. I'm scared of loosing my control and hurt either of you." Kol replied making Davina smile weakly.

"I know you, Kol. You would never do such thing. You will keep us safe." Davina said before kissing his nose.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Will Esther and Rose find Kol and Davina? Cami will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't be a baby." Davina said as she pulled Kol out of their new home.

"I'm not being childish, love but I don't understand why I have to come." He replied with a sigh.

"Because you're my husband and I want you to meet her." The witch said and grabbed the vampire's hand making him raise an eyebrow. "That and I love you." She added making him grin.

"With that I can work, darling." He said before kissing her lips. "But I don't want you to exhaust yourself. It's not long now until you give birth." He said making Davina roll her eyes.

"I know and I'm being careful." She replied and they walked. "Your worries can ease since we're here." The witch said and pointed to the home in front of them.

"Are you sure this friend of yours is trustworthy? I don't want my mother or father coming after us." Kol said as he inspected their surrounding.

Davina giggled and pulled him closer. "Yes, Kol, I'm completely sure. You can stop being paranoid now." She said while cupping one of his cheeks.

"I can't. I need to protect my family." He replied and placed one hand at the side of Davina's stomach.

Davina smiled and crashed her lips into his. She pulled away and Kol was still smiling.

"I love you." Kol mumbled and kissed her once again.

Davina pulled back and looked up at him with sweetness in her eyes. "I love you too but enough of this. I want to see my friend." She said and Kol rolled his eyes playfully.

"As long as you're happy." The vampire replied.

The little witch grabbed his hand and let him towards the entrance of the home. She looked around and prayed that her friend were there.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Davina asked as she looked around. "Cami?" She asked again but nothing.

"Maybe she moved." Kol said but his wife shook his head no.

"I know her, she loves this place." The witch replied. "Cami!" She yelled once again.

This time, rattling was heard from the inside. Davina smiled and looked over at Kol.

"Told you." She mumbled.

The entrance of the home opened and revealed the blond young woman with sparkly green eyes.

"Davina?" She asked as she looked at her blue eyed friend.

"Hello, Cami." Davina replied and hugged her friend.

Camille hugged back and chuckled. She was so happy to see her friend. As they hugged, she saw Kol standing next to the pair with an awkward expression.

"It's so good to see you." The human of the group said as she pulled away from Davina.

Her eyes widened as she saw the witch's swollen eight month pregnant belly. "You're pregnant?" Camille asked as her jaw dropped.

"Yes. A lot has happened since I left." Davina replied chuckling. "This is my husband, Kol." She said and pointed to the Original next to her.

"Husband?" Camille asked and looked at Kol.

"The one and only." He replied with his signature smirk and shake the girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, then. Don't just stand there, come in!" Camille said and let the couple enter her home.

* * *

"So what? You're a vampire?" The blond human asked not believing what her best friend was telling her.

"Indeed. My siblings and I are the Originals." Kol replied.

Camille had to take a large sip of her wine before continuing the talk. "And your mother wants your baby for what? A ritual?"

Davina frowned and nodded before rubbing circles on her belly. "She doesn't have a soul." The witch replied.

"This isn't the Rose I remember." Camille said.

"After Father left us and we moved, she turned into a complete different person. She started to hit me and looking for husbands for me. She wanted money for me. She was always so cruel and the only thing that was in her mind was power." Davina explained.

"That's why we moved here. We want a safe home for our child." Kol said and grabbed Davina's hand.

"I'm so happy you're back. It's been lonely here without you. And to think that you came back with a little version of you." Camille said to her best friend making her giggle.

"Thank you, Cami. I really needed a friend right now." Davina replied.

"Well I can help you with whatever you need." The blond said.

"Since you're offering, do you have any idea where I can find a job?" Kol asked.

"There's a lot to do on the village but I think the term vampire will be a deal breaker." Cami replied making Davina glare at her.

"Cami, be nice. Kol is the best husband I could have and he's doing everything in his power to protect us and the baby." She said to her friend.

Kol looked down ashamed. He was making a bad impression to his wife's best friend just for being a vampire. He hated it, he really did. "I can assure you I only want what's best for Davina. We just want to have a normal life at peace." He said making Cami smile.

"In that case, there's a few villagers who hunt maybe you can help them with your superpowers and all." Cami replied making the Original chuckle.

Finally he was getting somewhere with her.

"Well, if you ladies won't mind, I'll like to have a talk with this men. Who knows? Maybe I can be useful." Kol said standing up.

Davina and Camille did the same while nodding.

"You can find them near the crops." The blond replied.

"Thank you, Camille." He replied. "I will be back, love. Try and not have a baby while I'm gone." He said to Davina making her laugh.

"He or she is not due until a few weeks." She replied while laying a hand on her belly.

"Just be careful." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Go on, I'll take care of her." Cami replied as she looked at the couple.

Kol smiled and nodded.

"And when you're done, Davina, come to the back so I can show you something." Cami said and walked away.

Davina chuckled and looked up to see Kol. She could see hurt on his eyes. It was clear the conversation with Camille affected him.

"Hey." She said and cupped his cheek. "Don't take Cami's words too serious. She thinks she has a gift for solving other people's problem… which sometimes she does but she's not right. Not about this. You are so much than a vampire and I know you love us and care about us." She added and looked down at her belly.

"I really do but I can't help it. Deep down I think she's right and I hate it." Kol replied and sighed.

"Well deep down you also know you're wrong and that we're gonna be a good family." She said and stroke his cheek.

"Thank you, love. I really needed that." Kol replied and kissed Davina's forehead.

"Now go and show those men whose boss." She said giggling and her husband rolled his eyes.

Kol kissed her lips and smiled.

"Davina!" They heard Camille yelled and chuckled.

"I'll better go or Cami will have my head on a spike." Davina said and rolled her eyes.

"See you soon, my love."

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Cami's and Kol's relationship get better? What will Cami show Davina? What will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back!**

* * *

 _"Davina!"_

"I'm here, I'm here." The pregnant girl says as she entered the room where Camille wanted her presence.

"Good, I want to show you something." Cami replied making the witch chuckle.

"So you said." Davina said.

"Over here." Cami replied and moved some quilts revealing some baby stuffs.

"What's all this?" Davina asked with a smile on her face.

"My brother Sean and his wife had a baby two years ago and they left me this here for when I took care of my nephew." Cami explained.

"Sean had a child?" Davina asked surprised.

"Yes, his name is John and he's a cute little fella." Cami replied making the witch look at her in awe. "I guess since you're due really soon and you're new here, you needed some stuff for your baby so here you go."

Davina's eyes widened as she heard her friend. "Really? You're giving this to my baby?" She asked while tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course. You're my best friend and I want your baby to be happy and so do you. Take it." Camille replied.

"Thank you so much, Cami." Davina said and hugged her friend.

"Your welcome." The human replied and hugged her best friend back.

 **WEEKS LATER…**

"Here you go, my love. Eat up." Kol said as he placed food in front of Davina.

She smiled as he kissed her head. "Thank you."

Davina started eating and so did Kol after he sat down next to his wife.

"I was thinking, now that we have everything ready for the baby, we can talk about our living arrangements?" Davina asked as she took a bite of her food.

"What are you talking about exactly? I thought you loved living here." Kol replied confused.

"I do but do you? Don't you miss your siblings?" The witch asked making the vampire place a hand on top of hers that was laying on the table.

"Of course I miss them but what matters right now it's you and our child. We can't go back. Our mothers will do everything in her powers to take him or her away. We can't let them. My siblings can come visit soon." The vampire explained easing his wife's worries.

"Very well." She mumbled and smiled.

They continued eating until Davina felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She ignored it the first time but it came back minutes later but stronger.

"Agh." She groaned and moved her hands away from the food.

"Love? What's wrong?" Kol asked worried as he looked at his wife.

"I-I don't know." Davina replied. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes until the sharp pain came back. "Agh! It came again."

Kol stood up and kneeled besides Davina. The witch cupped her stomach and looked at Kol.

"Kol, what is happening?" She asked with her voice breaking while tears formed in her eyes.

The Original sighed and moved small circles on his wife's stomach.

"Agh! No, no, something is wrong." Davina cried and Kol's eyes widened.

"Davina, I think you may be in labor." Kol said making Davina's eyes widen as well and her head shaking nervously.

"It can't be. The baby is not due until another two weeks." Davina cried shaking.

"Calm down, love. Babies can come early." Kol said and stroke her cheek.

"What should we- agh!" Davina cried and held her stomach.

The pain was worst and her face started sweating. Kol grew worried and rubbed circles on her lower back.

"Let's get you to the room, okay? You need to be comfortable." The vampire said and the witch started crying.

"No! No! I can't move! It hurts so much!" Davina cried as she cupped her belly.

"I know, love but you need to calm down." Kol said softly as he tried to ease his wife.

"Make it stop, Kol. It hurts." Davina mumbled.

Kol frowned and wrapped his arms around her stroking her back. He laid a kiss on her cheek and cupped her face.

"Our child is coming, Davina. I know you're in pain but I promise I will be here and will do everything in my power for making this easier for you." He said and Davina nodded while tears ran down her porcelain face.

"I need Cami." She mumbled and Kol looked deep into her eyes. "I want Cami to deliver the baby."

"You want me to get her now?" Kol asked still cupping her face making Davina nod nervously and the tears kept flowing. "Okay, I will go get her but are you sure you can stay here? I can move you to the room."

"I can't move, Kol. It… Agh!... It's too much." Davina cried and Kol nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I will be right back." He said and kissed her forehead before walking away.

Before he could continue, Davina grabbed his wrist making him stop and face her.

"Hurry." She mumbled.

"I will be back before you know it." He said and vamp speed off their home.

"Agh! Please, please, hold on… Everything is going to be okay, baby, you'll see." Davina cooed as she managed to get through the pain.

* * *

"Camille! Camille!" Kol shouted as he arrived at the front of Cami's home.

"I'm here. What is it with all the yelling?" The human asked annoyed at the vampire in front of her.

"You need to come with me." Kol replied and grabbed her arm starting walking away but Camille pulled back.

"Like hell I am." She said angry.

"Please, we need you." Kol cried.

He looked scared at everything around him. His undead heart was racing and terror filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked looking at the oddly behaved vampire.

"It's Davina. She's in labor." Kol replied and the blond eye's widened.

"Oh my God." She mumbled.

"She's requesting you. She wants you to help deliver the baby. Can you do it?" The vampire asked.

It wasn't much of a question, Kol was basically pleading the girl in front of him to help his wife.

"Of course. Let's go." Camille replied and they both ran back to Kol's and Davina's home.

* * *

"Davina?" Cami asked as she and Kol entered the home.

"I'm in here!" Davina replied.

Kol and the human walked towards Davina. The pregnant girl had tears in her eyes and she was cupping her belly in pain as crutching her face as well.

"Cami, my baby… is coming. I need your help." Davina cried as she groaned in pain.

Camille walked towards her friend and kneeled down in front of her. "It's okay, I have done this before. I helped my sister in law give birth to my nephew. Kol, take her to your room and lay her down."

"What? No. I can't move. The pain is too much." Davina said taking deep breaths.

"I know. I can help you, Davina but we have to lay you down. Trust me." Cami replied.

Davina burst off crying as another contraction hit her. Kol sighed and kneeled down next to Cami and placed a hand on his wife's belly.

"Love, our baby is coming today. There's absolutely no way to stop it. I promise I will be careful but please, you have to move." He said softly and stroke her leg with his other hand.

"I… Agh! Make it stop!" Davina screamed and crutched her belly.

"Oh, boy… this is gonna be a long delivery…" Camille sighed.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Will Davina have the baby? Will she have complications during the birth?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Nice and easy." The Original vampire mumbled as he picked Davina up.

She groaned as she felt pressure on her back. She wanted this to be over but it was just getting started.

"We're almost there." Kol said before he vamp speed into the room where he laid his wife down.

Davin was taking deep breaths while cupping her stomach. There and then rubbing circles trying to ease the pain.

Camille and Kol got everything ready. Cami took Davina's underwear off and spread her legs open. Kol stood at Davina's head massaging her hand and moving the pieces of hair that were held by sweat in her forehead to the back.

"She's not ready." Camille said after she looked into Davina's lower half.

"What do you mean not ready?" Kol asked confused as his wife continued taking deep breaths.

"It means she's not fully dilated. There's still a little more time until she can start to push." Cami explain making Davina whimper.

"That means I'll be in pain for more time?" The little witch asked while more sweat came out of her forehead.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Davina." Her best friend replied.

"Agh!" Davina screamed while crutching her face.

Kol looked at her worried and then at the blond human. "For how long will she be like this?"

"I don't know. All pregnancies are different. It could be hours." Camille replied.

"No! No! I can't be like this for hours!" Davina broke down crying.

Kol shook his head no and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, love. I will be here the whole time and maybe our baby comes before that. Don't you worry." He assured her and kissed her forehead.

"Just try to relax while the baby get's ready." Camille said making her friend scoff.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a baby ripping you from the inside- Ow!" Davina groaned.

"Here, hold my hand. It can help you with the pain." Kol said taking his wife's hand.

He stroke Davina's forehead and looked at her with whole adoration in his eyes. He loves her so much and he couldn't believed they were just hours away from meeting their baby.

"I'm sorry. I'm being mean." Davina whimpered as Kol stroke his thumb on her hand.

"It's okay. It's totally normal but if I were you, I would take my anger out of him since he's the one who did this." Cami said making Kol scoff.

"Well I don't regret it." Kol replied with a smirk.

"Agh! Can't both of you just shut up?" Davina groaned making Kol and Camille chuckle. "Don't laugh!"

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"I can't do this anymore! This is torture!" Davina screamed as she continued holding Kol's hand.

The three have been waiting for Davina to fully dilate for three hours now but there wasn't any good news. The little witch wasn't ready but the pain was killing her. She wanted it to be done. She couldn't stand another second with the baby inside her.

"You're doing amazing, darling." Kol said and kissed her forehead.

"I just want to hold our baby and this to be over." Davina cried.

"I know, love and we will soon." The vampire said.

"Let's check that baby, shall we?" Cami asked walking towards Davina's lower half.

"So?" Davina asked hoping that the horrible pain will be over soon.

"I have good news and bad news." Cami replied making Davina scoff. "Good news, you are further dilated, bad news, not enough."

"Agh! Here comes again." Davina screamed as another contraction hit her.

"It's not long now, hold on there." Cami said flashing a smile to the pair.

 _Crash_

That was the sound they heard from outside.

"What is that?" Davina asked while taking deep breaths.

"I don't know." Kol replied and looked away.

 _Crash_

The sound was heard again. It scared the people inside the home. They had enough stress with the birth and now they are sounds, crashing sounds, coming from the outside.

"I should go check out what is happening." Kol said and stood up.

Davina panicked and grabbed his hand fast before he could go.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone." She cried as warm, salty tears make their ways down her beautiful porcelain cheeks.

Kol smiled and wiped his wife's tears aay "I'm only going to see what is happening. I promise I will be back."

"Fine but be careful and fast." Davina said.

"I will." The Original replied and kissed his wife's forehead. "Hang in there." He mumbled before kissing Davina's stomach.

* * *

Kol walked outside and see three men standing in front of his home. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we heard screams coming from the inside." A green eyed man replied.

"Yes well my wife is currently having a child." Kol said making the men nod.

"I see…" A second man replied and looked at a third.

"What do you people want? You're not clearly here just because you heard screams and with the kindness of your heart decided to check it out." Kol said angry.

Those men were sure getting him in a mood.

"You're right, we're here for something more." The green eyed man replied and smirked.

"Whatever it is, I suggest you make a run for it. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Kol threatened.

"Oh, I think we know… Mikaelson." The second man said.

 _Mikaelson_

That name stopped Kol's undead heart.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Kol asked angry.

"We know your mother… and your wife's mother." The third man replied.

"Let me guess, they send you here." Kol said and scoffed

"Indeed and we're here for the child. We do not intend to leave without it." The green eyed man said pushing Kol's bottoms.

"That would happen over my dead body, and guess what? I can't die." The Original replied as his veins and fangs appeared.

He was gonna throw himself to the three men to finish them one and for all but something stopped him.

" _Agh!"_

He heard Davina screaming in pain. He knew he needed to be there for his wife. She was more important than those three bastards but then again, the were waiting for his child to enter the world so they can take him or her and deliver it to Esther and Rose so they could do their crazy ritual.

Kol growled as he looked at the men in front of them.

"I think you have biggest problems now." The green eyes man said and smirked. "Are you gonna fight us or are you gonna help your wife?"

"I can take you all down in a blink of an eye." Kol replied.

"I don't doubt it but if you do, you will leave your poor woman alone and vulnerable… and who says there's more of us here? Who knows? Maybe there's more of us inside your little house. Maybe there's more of us inside with your wife taking your child right out of her arms and this is all a distraction." The third man said making Kol growl.

"You're bluffing." The Original said as his veins and fangs disappeared.

"Are we?" The second man asked and a huge grin appeared on his face.

" _Ah!"_

Kol heard the little witch scream. "No.." He mumbled and started running into his home.

"DAVINA!"

* * *

 **Uh oh! What will happen next? Will the men get the baby? What happened to Davina?**


	17. Chapter 17

" _DAVINA!"_

"Kol?" Camille asked confused as Kol entered the room where Davina was.

"How is she? Did something happened?" He asked worried as he ran to aid his wife.

"Nothing happened. She's still not ready." The human replied while Davina whimpered.

"Kol?" Davina asked weakly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, love. I'm here." The Original replied while stroking her hair.

"What happened back there?" She asked taking deep breaths to ease the pain.

"Nothing for you to worry, darling. Just focus on our child." He replied smiling before kissing her forehead.

He knew what was happening outside was everything in the world to worry but he couldn't tell Davina. She was in enough pain and stress for her to be worrying about her mother and the men outside. On top of all that, she wasn't taking the birth well.

It was already deep into the night and in less than two hours the sun would start to come out. Kol hoped the men would leave before that. He didn't wanted to fight them on a day like this… the day he's meeting his child.

"Davina, why don't you try to sleep? You should gather your strength for later." Camille said as she stroke her best friend's arm

"I can't sleep with all this pain." Davina replied weakly.

"I can make you some tea. It would be special. Esther used it when she was pregnant and the cramps wouldn't let her sleep." Kol said flashing a smile towards the witch.

"Fine. Anything for a few minutes sleeping." She replied letting out a small chuckle.

"I will be right back." Kol said and kissed her forehead before walking away. "Camille? Help me?" He asked giving her a look.

"Sure" The blond friend replied while she walked behind the Original. "What really happened outside?" She asked as Kol started preparing the tea for Davina.

"Rose send men after the child. They were outside waiting and they confused me by telling me there were inside with Davina. I heard her scream and thought the worst." He explained as the tea was almost ready.

"There was no one inside. The screaming was just the contractions." Camille said.

"Agh!" They heard Davina scream and looked at each other.

"See?" Camille asked and chuckled.

The tea was finally ready so Kol took it into his hands and started walking back to Davina. "I just hope they are gone now. I can't tell her. Not yet. She needs to be at peace."

"I know. You're doing the right thing." Camille said and they entered where Davina was.

"Here you go, my love." Kol said and passed the tea to his wife after he helped her sat up.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she took the tea.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cami asked as soon as the little witch finished her tea.

"A little." She replied and sighed in relief.

"Now get some sleep, darling." Kol said and kissed her head.

Davina nodded and laid down once again. Her eyelids felt heavy and the next thing she knew, she was in a deep slumber without any pain.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER…**

"Not long now." Cami said to the vampire as she checked Davina who was still sleeping.

"You said that almost three hours ago." He replied and rolled his eyes.

"I'm no healer or anything. I'm doing the best I can." She replied annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry." The Original said and sighed.

Both of their attention went towards the sleeping witch who was moaning on her sleep.

"Is she waking up?" Kol asked and walked next to her while stroking her cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe the pain came back?" Cami asked back and looked over at Davina.

 _Clack_

Again the same sound from hours ago coming from the outside.

"They're here." Kol said angry as he used his vampire hearing.

"What should we do?" Camille asked.

"You stay here in case she wakes up. I'm going to kill some bastards." The Original replied and started walking outside.

* * *

"No baby yet? What a shame.., I want to go home already." The second man said and smirked at the vampire.

"Why don't you?" Kol asked angry.

"If we arrive at the village without that child, Rose will have our eyeballs for dinner." The green eyed man replied.

"What makes you think I won't?" Kol asked and smirked at the three

"Your wife would never forgive you." The third man replied making Kol chuckle.

"Maybe but you see… my wife is all in protecting our child so me ripping your heads off have no difference." He said and his fangs and veins showed.

"You won't do it." The third man said.

"Don't said I didn't gave you bastards a choice." Kol replied and vamp speed in front of the green eyed man and plunge his fags deep into the man's neck.

The man started screaming as Kol dried him for good. He went all the way and the man's head was ripped from his body. Kol smiled and left the body fall into the floor and looked at the other two. "Anyone else?"

The other two men threw arrows at Kol making him chuckle. One of the arrows hit his leg making hi growl in pain but he took it out of him.

"What the?" The second man asked confused.

"What is it, darling? Didn't Rosie told you I can't die?" Kol asked while laughing.

He started walking close to the men and their legs shook in terror.

"Not so brave now, aren't we?" Kol asked.

"Run!" The second man yelled as he and his friend ran for his life.

Kol laughed and let them get a little away until he decided they were far enough.

"I'll admit, I do love a good chace." The Original said as he speed in front of the men.

He grabbed the second man's neck and snapped it.

"Dan!" The third man yelled as he saw his dead friend.

"Poor Dan… but don't worries, you will be joining him soon enough." Kol said and grabbed the third man by the neck. "I mean… you did tried to kill me and take away my newborn child. That is just messed up."

With that last sentence, Kol pushed his hand inside the man's chest and touched his heart.

"Tell me, what is your name?" The Original asked looking deep into the man's eyes… compulsion.

"Ron." The man replied weakly as he hang at life.

"Well, Ron… burn in hell." Kol said and pulled out his heart.

The vampire smiled happily as he just finished his kill. He needed to get back to Davina and Camille.

* * *

"Mmm" Davina moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, you're awake." Camille said as she looked down at her friend.

"Yes, where is Kol?" The witch asked looking around.

"He had something to take care of outside." Cami replied.

"Oh" Davina said and looked around.

"Don't worry, he will be back soon." The blond assured her friend.

"Sure- Agh! It came back!" Davina screamed as she cupped her face and crutched her belly

Camille walked towards Davina's lower body and her eyes widened. "Davina, it's time."

"What? Are you- Agh! Cami!" The witch screamed as she felt something unusual. "My water just broke." She said as tears started running down her cheeks.

"You need to push, Davina." Camille said as she looked between Davina's legs.

"No, I need Kol." Davina cried.

"There's no time, Davina! This baby is coming now!" Cami said.

"I'm not having this baby without him!" Davina yelled.

She seemed angry and sad.

" _Fine… I'll go see if I can find him."_

* * *

 **Don't worry, the baby will be here soon. Do you think Kol will make it? Were those the only men outside? What will happen next?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The wait is over! Enjoy!**

* * *

Camille ran outside looking for her friend's husband. The baby was coming in that instant. If Kol wasn't found in the next two minutes, he would miss the birth of his first and only child.

Since it was night, Cami couldn't see well. She looked around and saw a shadow. Her human heart stopped for a few seconds since the vampire had told her about the deadly men who wanted Davina's baby.

"Kol?" The blond asked looking as she shadow approach her.

"Yes, I'm here." The Original replied.

Camille sighed in relief. "You need to come inside, now! The baby is ready!" She said but her eyes widened as she saw the soon to be father.

His face and hands were filled with blood. She knew Davina would had a heart attack if she saw her husband that way.

"Let's go!" Kol said inpatient as he wanted to enter his home but Cami stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You should wash your face and hands first." She replied making the vampire raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He didn't wanted an answer through. He just wanted to enter and help Davina.

When the human was about to respond, the pair heard Davina scream. The blond knew the baby was more than ready now.

"There's no way you'll welcome your baby into the world with someone else's blood on your hands." She explained.

The Original rolled his eyes and washed his face and hands with some water nearby. He did everything at a speed so he could be with Davina.

"Now, let's go." He said and the pair entered the home.

The vampire followed Davina's screams and arrived at their room.

"Kol?" She asked as sweat and tears covered her face and neck.

"Yes, love, I'm here and Camille told me our child will be here too." He replied and stroke her hair.

"Where is she? Agh! Where is Cami?" Davina asked groaning in pain.

"She's getting some quilts and hot water, it won't be long now." Kol assured her.

"K-Kol, I'm scared." The little witch cried making her husband smile softly at her.

"I know you are, my love but all of this is almost over. Just think that in a few minutes, the pain will be gone and we will be able to hold our child in our hands." He said stroking her belly.

"I want that." Davina replied and let out a nervous chuckle that went away as a wave of pain hit her.

"I'm glad you do. I'm here now." Cami said as she entered the room with the quilts and the boiling water.

She moved towards Davina's lower body and looked up at the soon to be parents.

"Kol, just hold her hand." Cami said. "Davina, are you ready to have your baby?" She asked with a smile on her face,

Davina nodded while grabbing Kol's hand and tears went down her cheeks.

"Right so, here we go… 1,2,3… push!" The blond of the group said.

"Aghhh!" Davina screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her body was curved and her eyes were shut. Kol rubbed circles on her back and kissed her hand.

"Good job, D. Give me another one." The blond said as Davina whimpered.

"Aghh!" The blue eyed girl pushed.

"That's it, you're doing amazing, love." Kol assured her and kissed her forehead.

"Nice, another one." Cami said.

" _Aghh!"_

* * *

 **TEN MINUTES LATER…**

"Agh! God!" Davina screamed as she finished a push.

"I see the head! Just a few more, Davina!" The blond said.

"I can't, I can't." Davina burst off crying.

"You're almost there, D!" The human said.

"No! It hurt too much! I can't do this." The little witch cried.

Camille and the vampire shared a look. Kol sighed and moved his eyes towards Davina.

"Our child is almost here, love. Don't give up now. I know you're in pain but I promise, a few more pushes and this is over." The Original said as he rubbed his wife's leg.

She sniffed and nodded. "O-Okay." She mumbled and got ready.

"That's my girl." Kol said and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" Camille asked.

"Agh!" Davina pushed with all her might.

"That's it, love." Kol said as he rubbed circles on her back and Davina screamed.

"Oh my God! One more!" Cami yelled with a smile in her face.

"Aghh! I can't! I can't!" Davina screamed at the top of her lungs.

She continued to do the big pushed until she felt a release from her body. A sweet little melody was heard from her lower body.

Davina opened her eyes and looked towards Cami. Her legs blocked the view so she looked over at Kol. His eyes were also staring at the human who just delivered his child.

"It's a girl!" Camille said as she wrapped the baby in a quilt.

"A daughter." Kol mumbled as he looked at his newborn in Cami's arms.

"A baby girl?" Davina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, a beautiful girl." Cami replied.

"I want to see her." Davina said moving her head so she could look at her newborn.

Camille slowly walked towards Davina. She went towards Kol's side of the 'bed'. The Original's eyes watered as he saw his baby daughter for the first time.

"Here you go." The blond said as she placed the baby in her mother's arms for the first time.

Davina cried as she felt her baby girl in her arms. The little one was still covered in some blood but since her mother was eager to see her, Camille couldn't clean her completely.

"Hello there, baby. I'm your mother." Davina cooed to the baby as a smile appeared on her porcelain face.

She laughed and looked up at Kol who was staring down at the newborn with tears in her eyes.

"Kol?" Davina asked making him snap out of it.

"Yes, love, I'm here." He replied and chuckled lightly.

"It's our baby… it's our daughter." The little witch said as she rocked a little the newborn in her arms.

"Indeed she is, my love. She's gorgeous just like her mother." The vampire replied and kissed his wife's forehead.

Camille stood next to the pair as her eyes watered too. It was a beautiful picture.

Davina smiled down at her daughter and stroke her cheek. "I love you." She mumbled and kissed her forehead not caring that the baby was covered in some blood and was just born.

"Thank you so much, Cami." The little witch said to her best friend.

"Your welcome, D. Congratulations! She's an angel." Camille replied making the blue eyed girl smile.

"She's perfect." Davina said as she held the baby girl close to her chest.

"Do you have a name for her?" The human asked the pair of new parents.

Davina looked over at Kol who smiled.

"Don't ask me, darling, we agreed that if we had a son, I would choose the name but we were blessed with a sweetheart, you have the honor." Kol said looking down at his wife.

Davina smiled and looked down at her baby girl one more time. It was difficult to find a name for something so pure and perfect.

"What about… Aurora?" The little witch asked.

"Aurora?" Camille asked with a smile.

"Yes, I mean, she was born in the morning with a beautiful aurora outside. What do you think?" Davina asked her husband.

"Aurora Mikaelson… sounds perfect." He replied and kissed his wife's head.

"Welcome to the world, Aurora Mikaelson." Davina whispered and kissed her baby's forehead.

* * *

 **The baby was born! Will trouble come behind? What about the name? No, it doesn't have any relationship with Aurora D'Martel. What will happen next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously…**

The Mikaelson children that still lived with their parents adjusted well with vampirism. At first, it was hard controlling the blood lost and the full moons when their bastard brother Niklaus would turn but with time and patience, the siblings managed to have control.

After Kol and Davina left, Rebekah tried to cover their tracks. Esther and Mikael would ask everyday their children about their son and his wife and they would say they didn't knew where they went. Esther said it didn't mattered but deep down, Rebekah knew her mother had big plans for her unborn niece or nephew.

* * *

 **Present…**

The female blond sat down inside her home next to her mother who was cutting herbs. Rebekah grew to hate Esther. After all, she took away her chance to be happy and have a family one day. She considered her brother Kol lucky since he managed to father a child before being turned into a monster. That's why Rebekah would protect that baby at any cost.

"Ahh!" The Original witch gasped as let go o the herbs that rested in her hands

Rebekah's eyes widened as looked concerned at her mother. At first she thought it was a spell but Esther's eyes said otherwise.

"Mother? What's wrong?" The Original asked.

"It happened." Esther replied still with her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" The poor lost soul daughter asked the monster she called mother.

"The child… it has been born." The witch replied making Rebekah's eyes widen as well.

"Kol's and Davina's child?" The blond asked.

"Yes, your niece or nephew is born already." Esther replied.

The Original let out a happy laugh at the thought of the little baby already in this world.

"But how do you know?" She asked her mother.

"I could feel it. Call it instinct or magic but the child and I are bonded by blood. I feel his or hers presence." Esther replied.

Rebekah nodded worried and stood up. "Excuse me, mother. I need to fetch my brothers."

The blond Original left her home and went deep into the woods where she knew her brothers would be.

"Elijah! Niklaus!" She yelled gathering the attention of both male Originals.

"Something wrong sister?" Niklaus asked as they made their way towards Rebekah.

"Kol's child is already born." The sister announced the birth of their niece or nephew.

"How do you know?" Elijah asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mother sense it, that's why I came to talk to you two about." Rebekah replied.

"What's the matter?" Niklaus asked.

"Mother already knows the child is born already which means she will tell Davina's mother and they will go look for the baby." Rebekah explains.

"She's right. Both of the women want that child more than anything." The hybrid said looking at his brother.

"We can't let them find Kol and Davina. We ought it to our brother and his wife. Their child should be safe and grow with his or hers parents." Elijah replied making the female nod.

"I want that too. That's why I have a plan." Rebekah said and a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Davina giggled as her baby girl cooed. It has been a few hours since baby Aurora was born and her mother wouldn't let her out of her arms. Aurora was very beautiful and inherited her mother's ocean blue eyes. Her father felt in love with her the second he saw her. He knew he had to protect her at all cost.

Aurora's eyes narrowed from Davina to Kol. The Original chuckled as he looked down at his daughter. He brushed his thumb on her smooth skin making her coo again.

"That's right, baby girl. That's your daddy." Davina cooed to her daughter before kissing her forehead.

A few seconds later, the room was filled with baby Aurora's cries. Davina rocked her softly in her arms but nothing seemed to calmed her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kol asked as he looked down concerned at his newborn daughter.

"Maybe she's hungry." Davina replied and looked up at her husband. "I'm going to try and feed her."

The little witch pulled down her dress and moved her chest close to the baby. The little girl moved quickly and started feeding from her mother.

"Would you look at that… you were right." The Original said and kissed his wife's head.

While Davina fed the baby, Kol started cleaning up everything. All the bloody quilts and water was out of the room by the time the baby was done feeding.

"All done, baby." Davina cooed and pulled Aurora away from her.

Kol smiled as he looked at his two girls. They were so precious and the best part is that they were his and no one elses.

"She's falling asleep." Davina mumbled as she looked down at the baby.

"Do you want me to put her down?" Kol asked as he pointed to what you can call crib that laid next to the bed of the pair.

"Okay but be careful. She's a goner." The little witch replied and chuckled.

The Original moved close to his wife and smiled as she passed the little girl into his arms. He looked down at the small child and tears filled his eyes. It was the first time he could see her little face so close. It was definitely one of the best moments of his life.

"Kol? Are you okay?" Davina asked as she looked at her crying husband.

"Yes, love. It's just… it's my first time holding her and it feels so real. She's so gorgeous and perfect." He replied making the little witch smiled.

"She's ours." The witch said while her eyes got watery as well.

"Indeed she is, love." Kol mumbled and started walking towards the crib.

He took every step with precaution. He had his newborn princess in his arms and he couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I'm your father and I'm so happy that you're finally here." Kol said as he rocked the sleeping baby in his arms. "I just want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what and I love you so much." He said with his voice breaking. "Now have a good sleep, my sweet girl. Your mother and I will be right here when you wake." He added and kissed the baby's forehead before laying her down.

The Orignal walked back towards his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift." He said as he stroke one of her cheeks.

"I think I can say the same." The little witch replied and kissed his lips. "What happened back there while I was having Aurora? What were the crashing sounds outside?"

Kol sighed and brought one of her hands towards his lips and laying a kiss on it. "Your mother send some men after Aurora. They wanted to take her but I took away the problem."

Davina's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "What?" She asked angry.

Her motherly side was already kicking in. She would no anything to protect her baby.

"Yes but don't you worry, they're dead." Kol replied and stroke her tight.

"How did my mother knew where we live? What is she comes back? What is she takes our baby?" Davina asked panicking.

"Hey" Kol said and grabbed her chin. "No harm will come to you or our daughter, I promise." He said and kissed her forehead. "Now let's enjoy our sweetheart."

* * *

 **The brothers and sister are all in fighting for Aurora! But what about Finn? Davina finally learned the truth! Will her mother and Esther come? What will happen next?**

 **Please comment and let me know what you guys think of the story so far!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DAYS LATER…**

"What do you want, Esther?" Rose Claire asked as she entered the Mikaelson home.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you for days now." The Original witch replied.

"I'm sorry but I have been waiting for a few men who I send to fetch my daughter. They must had found her by now. I don't know why they haven't come back." Davina's mother replied.

"That's precisely what I want to talk to you about." Esther said as both women sat down. "Davina already gave birth. The child is here."

"How do you know? You felt it?" Rose asked making the other woman nod.

"Yes and I want to do a locator spell so we can find them. I have Kol's blood and you have Davina's, together we can find our children and their child." Esther explained.

"Let's begin." Rose said and stood up.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER…**

The two powerful witches were in their knees with their eyes closed as they chanted. Blood was laying on a wooden bowl and wind was flowing all around the hut.

"Do you see them?" Esther asked.

"Yes and I recognize the place." Rose replied still with her eyes closed.

"Where is it?" The Original witch asked impatient.

"It's where Davina and I used to live. Our old home." Rose replied and opened her blue eyes that resemblance her daughter's. "I know exactly where they are."

"Wonderful." Esther said as a smile appeared in her face.

Little did they witches they that the Mikaelson hybrid was close by and used her now gifted super hearing to hear the entire conversation.

Niklaus felt scared as he heard the women talk inside his home. He ran towards his trusted brother and sister to inform what he heard.

"They found them! Mother and Rose found Kol and Davina!" Klaus said.

"How?" Rebekah asked as her eyes widened.

"Locator spell. We have to help our brother and his wife. Our mother and Rose will go looking for the child." The hybrid replied.

"He's right. We can't waste any time." Rebekah said and looked at the older brother of the three of them.

"Then is settled.. we leave at midnight." Elijah replied and threw some wood into the fire.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

The youngest of the Mikaelson brothers entered his home looking for his wife and newly daughter. He smiled as he entered the room and saw Davina sitting on the bed humming a song to baby Aurora.

"Hello, love. I'm back." Kol said as he approached his girls.

"Hi." Davina replied with a smile and rocked the baby in her arms.

"How is she?" Kol asked as he brushed him thumb in his daughter's cheek.

"She's fine. She ate an hour ago and then had a little nap but she's wide awake now." Davina explained and the baby cooed.

Kol chuckled and kissed the little witch's head.

"Where were you?" She asked looking up at her husband.

"Feeding." Kol replied.

Since Aurora was born, Kol has been controlling very well his hunger. He only goes feeding at certain hours and its far from home. He doesn't kill the person, he just compel them to forget and he's on his way back to his two favorite girls.

"Can I?' The Original asked moving his arms towards the small child.

"She's your daughter too, Kol. You don't have to ask." Davina replied giggling and passed the baby to her husband.

"Hello there, sweetheart." Kol cooed and the baby started making noises.

Davina smiled at the pair as rested her head on Kol's shoulder.

Kol kissed his daughter's forehead and the baby let out a giggle.

"Was that a giggle, baby? Did you just giggled?" Davina asked happily as tickled Aurora's tummy.

"You're just like your mother." Kol said and brushed his nose against the baby's making her giggle again.

"That's adorable." Davina said as she heard her daughter giggle.

Kol carefully rocked her and tickled her stomach. Baby Aurora giggled and grabbed her father's pinky finger with her hand. Kol smiled and brought her fist towards his lips and laid a kiss on it.

"I was thinking, since my mother's men were able to find us, I should put a cloaking spell just in case she or Esther try to find us." Davina said looking at her husband who was sitting besides her on the bed.

"I think is a good idea. We need to be extra careful now." He replied.

"Yes, we don't want anything bad to happen to our baby girl, right sweetie?" Davina cooed and looked at her daughter.

Aurora stopped the giggling and her eyelids began to flutter. She let out a little yawn and snuggled herself towards her father's chest.

"I think it's nap time for you." Kol said as the baby felt asleep in just seconds.

"You can put her on the crib so you can be comfortable." Davina replied.

"No, it's fine. Let her sleep here." Kol mumbled and looked down as his baby girl grabbed his clothes on a fist and continued deep in her slumber. "Had I've told you that I love you so much, Davina?"

The little witch smiled and her eyes met the vampire's. "Maybe once or twice." She joked and kissed his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT…**

"Mother?" Rebekah asked as she, Elijah and Klaus entered their home.

"Yes, dear?" Esther asked back as she looked at her children.

"We came to let you know that we're leaving for some time." Elijah replied speaking on his siblings behalf.

"Why? Why on Earth would you leave your home?" The Original witch asked confused.

"We need some time to process everything that happened this last few months. We think is better if we're far from home for the time." Niklaus explained.

"And where would you go?" His mother asked suspiciously.

"That's the beauty of it, Mother. We don't know. Wherever fate takes us." Rebekah replied and flashed the witch a warm but sarcastic smile.

"Well if that's what you want, my children, you have my blessing." Esther replied and smiled.

"Thank you, Mother. We promise we will be back once we figure things out." Elijah said.

The three siblings hugged their mother before leaving their home. A few seconds after they left the village, Finn walked towards his mother as he looked at his younger siblings speeding away.

"I don't believe one single thing they're saying, Mother." The oldest brother said to the witch.

"Neither do I, son, neither do I." She replied as they both looked at the same direction.

"Where do you think they're going? It's obvious it's not some quest to find peace or find themselves. They're too much of savages. They have no control." Finn said and his eyes met his mother's.

"I know exactly where they're going, my child. They're going to reunite with your brother and his wife." Esther replied.

"Kol and Davina? Why would they go there?" The vampire asked confused.

"Because, my son, the child is already born." The witch explained.

Finn showed no happiness for the birth of his niece or nephew. He didn't cared about the baby anymore. If anything, that child would grow to be a maniac just like his or hers father and their family secret would come to surface.

"Why didn't you stopped them?" He asked.

" _Because… our family will be reunited soon"_

* * *

 **Uh oh! Esther and Rose found Kol and Davina! Will they strike soon? What will happen next?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! It´s been a while! This year I promise I will keep updating this story. Happy New Year and I hope this update makes up for all the time I lost!**

 **Don´t forget to comment what you think so I know to keep writing!**

* * *

 **TWO NIGHTS LATER…**

Kol and Davina were peacefully sleeping. They have been so happy those last two days due to the birth of their daughter. Baby Aurora was just days old and already has her father wrapped around her little finger.

The slumber was interrupted by the cries of the perfect little girl who laid on her 'crib' next to the young couple and parents. Davina groaned and opened her eyes. Kol, due to his vampire hearing, was able to heard his daughter's cries first.

"It's okay, love. I'll sort it." The vampire said and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I can't sleep knowing she's crying." Davina replied and rubbed her eyes.

"Then stay here and I can get her. You deserve the rest." The Original said and stroke the witch's check.

"Fine." Davina finally gave in.

Kol smiled and stood up making his way towards his baby daughter. His eyes sparkled when he looked down and saw the crying baby very awake.

"Hello there, sweetheart." The vampire said as he picked up the baby. "What's the matter?" He cooed as he carefully rocked her in his arms.

"Is she hungry?" Davina asked concerned for her baby girl.

"I don't think so. She ate before going to sleep." Kol replied and continued rocking the baby.

Soon, baby Aurora stopped crying and looked up at her father while cooing. That action brought a smile to Kol's face.

"That's way better, sweetheart." The Original said and kissed Aurora's forehead.

He walked toward his and Davina's 'bed' and laid the baby in the middle of them.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep, baby girl?" The witch cooed as she stroke her baby's cheek.

Aurora lets out a giggle making the young couple laugh.

"Go to sleep, honey. Your daddy and I will be here right next to you." Davina cooed and kissed her baby's soft forehead.

All it took was her mother's words for Aurora to fall asleep next to her parents. This brought so much joy to Kol and Davina. Their baby girl already had a strong bond with her powerful parents.

"Well look at that! All she needed was us." Kol said as he looked down at the now sleeping baby girl next to him.

"We should go to sleep. She will wake up soon." Davina replied before she yawned.

"You're right, love." Kol said and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The witch replied and closed her eyes.

Kol was going to close his eyes as well but decided to look one more time at his daughter. "You can sleep now, sweetheart. I promise no harm will come to you. You're safe here and I'll always protect you and your mother."

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

"Right here, baby." Davina cooed as she slowly placed Aurora down for a bath.

A container was filled with some water and the witch had her daughter on her arms as she carefully moved her down not letting her go.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's just water." Davina giggled as Aurora had a worried look on her face.

The little witch started to wash her baby girl trying not to make a mess. The plan backfired when Aurora moved her right hand and water splashed on Davina's face. The witch giggled and wiped her face.

"Kol! She's ready!" Davina shouted just as her husband speed into the room.

"Here you go, my love." The Original said and handed Davina a quilt.

"Okay, honey. Let's get you out and dry you so you won't get cold." The witch said while taking Aurora out of the water and wrapping her in a quilt.

Aurora cooed happy making her mother smile.

"Here, let me dress her." Kol said and took his little girl from Davina.

After Aurora's bath, her father dressed her and passed it over to her mother who fed her. Everything was going great until Kol heard with his vampire hearing someone outside his and Davina's home.

"Someone's here." Kol said worried to his wife.

Davina's eyes widened and held Aurora closer out of instinct.

"What if it is my mother?" The witch asked scared.

"I'll see who is lurking outside you go to a room and hide with Aurora." The Original replied making his wife nod.

"Okay but be careful" she said and went deeper into her home with her baby in her arms.

Kol walked towards the entrance of their hut and took a deep breath. He was ready to fight with his life whoever tried to hurt his daughter or wife. He finally went outside but to his surprise, it wasn't his parents or Rose Claire.

"Rebekah? Niklaus? Elijah?" Kol asked as he looked at his siblings.

"Hello, brother" Klaus replied and showed a smile towards his little sibling.

"Bloody hell! What are you three doing here?" Kol asked as he hugged his siblings.

"We came to meet our niece or nephew. We couldn't resist to see the new member of the Mikaleson family" Rebekah replied as she hugged her brother.

Kol smiled at her words but his smile turned into a frown when he realized. "Wait, how do you know my child has been born?" he asked confused.

The other siblings looked at each other worried before Elijah took a deep breath. "We also came here to warn and help you." He replied making Kol anxious.

"What do you mean?" the younger male asked.

"Mother sensed the child has been born. Its only a matter of time before she, father and Rose come to take the baby." Klaus explained making Kol scoff.

"That's impossible! Davina made a cloaking spell in the hut! She cannot find us!" Kol said.

"Maybe Mother did her spell before Davina or she found a loophole. Look, it doesn't matter! Our parents and Rose are coming. We are here to protect the child." Rebekah replied.

"Thank you, all of you. It means a lot for you three to be on my side. Since the day we were turned into bloodthirsty monsters, I knew I couldn't count on Finn." Kol said.

"Your welcome, brother but enough of this. We want to meet our niece or nephew." Elijah replied making Kol chuckled.

"Of course." Kol said and walked into the hut. "You may come in"

The siblings entered and admired the inside of the hut. Anxiety were filling their hearts as they waited to see the new baby.

"I will appreciate it if you don't tell Davina about the current situation. She has enough stress for now. I don't want her to feel worst." Kol said making his siblings to nod in understanding. "Darling! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Kol said raising his voice.

A few moments later, Davina knew that if Kol was calling out to her, there most be zero danger for her or the baby.

That's when Davina walked into the what you can call living room of the hut and gasped when she saw the other Mikaelsons in the room.

"You are here! All of you are here!" Davina said cheerfully making the siblings smile.

"We promised to be in our little niece or nephews life" Klaus replied.

That's when the baby cooed grabbing everyone´s attention.

"That's the baby! May we please see him or her? We´re dying to!" Rebekah squealed making Davina giggle.

Kol walked next to Davina as the siblings walked closer in front of the little witch.

"Everyone, we will like to present you Aurora Mikaelson." Davina said and moved the quilt from the baby´s face.

"It´s a girl! I knew it was a girl!" Rebekah squealed while holding the baby.

Elijah and Klaus admired the little child in their sister in law arms. Aurora kept the cooing making everyone chuckle.

"She´s gorgeous, brother. Congratulations." Elijah said while looking at the little child.

"She takes after her mother" Kol replied while looking at Davina.

Rebekah kept making faces and stroking the little girls face. Davina noticed and kissed her daughter´s face before speaking.

"Would you like to hold her?" The little witch asked the female vampire.

"What? Are you sure?" Rebekah asked back.

Of course she wanted to hold the baby girl but she was scared with her new nature.

"Yes, hold her. After all, you´re her aunt" Davina replied and passed her the baby girl.

"Hello there, Aurora. What a beautiful name you have. It suits you. You´re gorgeous." Rebekah cooed at the baby.

Kol wrapped one arm around Davina´s waist. He kissed her cheek as his siblings admired the new baby in their family.


End file.
